My new life with fandoms
by sally3015
Summary: Y/N wins the prize of a lifetime. A scholarship to a mysterious school no one knows anything about. Even the name is a rumor. What kind of students go to this special school? The surprise awaits her.
1. Chapter 1

**3rd Person's POV**

There was a school no one knew much about. It was a school separated from everyone else. No one even knew what type of students went there. They only knew they must be special to go to a such a secluded school. A rumor said it was called Fandamusukūru. No one's ever heard anything from it. Until a month ago when it, outta the blue, announced a contest. One person would be allowed to attend the school. It would be decided randomly from a drawing. Tons of people flooded the submissions. They finally announced the special person. "F/N L/N. (First Name Last Name)" was read aloud on T.V. Y/N jumped up and squealed. She was the luckiest girl in the world. Her parents were ecstatic. The next day, two men came to her house. They told her that she needed to pack immediately. It was unexpected, but she and her parents agreed. She packed everything she needed. "You can't take a cellphone or any means of communication except for a computer. We will closely monitor anything you do on there so don't get any ideas." the taller man said. Y/N took out her phone and left it on her counter. "Goodbye mom, bye dad." she said as she hugged her parents. "We love you honey, have a good time." M/N (Mom Name) said. "Stay out of trouble Y/N." D/N (Dad Name) said. "I will. I love you both." she said. The men led her out of her home. They put her things in the trunk and ushered her into the limo. They sped off. The men both sat quietly in the limo, making Y/N feel extremely uncomfortable. Soon enough they got to the airport. They went right passed the airport security and got to a private jet. They got her on it so quickly, she barely noticed when they started taking off. The flight was about 2 hours long. Y/N looked out her window as they reached their destination. It was huge old looking building. They led her out of the airplane. She noticed that they had separated the landing pad so no one could see it. They quickly led her into the building. The hallway had no one in it. They must had blocked it off for now she thought. She noticed they didn't want anyone to see her. They led her to a room. The door read 402. "This will be your dorm room. Tomorrow at 7:00 we will give you your schedule and rule book.. An alarm clock has been provided for you." one of the men said. "Please don't leave your room until then." the other said. They left her in the room and closed the door behind them. She looked around at the room. It was filled with different decorations from different fandoms. She recognised most of them, but not all. She unpacked all of her things and put her clothes in the drawers provided.

She was pretty tired from the trip so, she changed into her PJ's and went under the covers. She turned off the lamp and was surrounded by darkness. She was super excited about her first day. she wondered what kind of students would be there, what kind of teachers there were, if she would make any friends. She was eventually so tired she could do nothing but sleep. Hours later, she woke up at 7:00 AM. The alarm, and the loud bangs on her door woke her up. She turned off her alarm and opened the door. The two men from yesterday stood there. They shoved her schedule, a map, and a semi-large book into her arms and walked away. "Rude." she mumbled as she closed the door. She opened up the book. "School starts at 8:00." it said. 'Better get dressed.' she thought. She got dressed in her best outfit. She wanted to start off well. She prepared her backpack, which had been provided for her along with the things she needed for classes. 'Fancy school!' she thought. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. "Well, this gives me time to meet the students, and get to know my way around." she said. She took all of her things and left her room. Meanwhile, the whole school was hyped that a new student was coming. Never before has a regular person come there. Hetalia was rambling on about it to his moirail. "I wonder what they look like!" he said excitedly. "I wonder if they like Homestuck." Homestuck said. "They should be walking through that door to get to their classes!~" Hetalia said. On que, the wide doors opened. Y/N walked through them. Her eyes widened while looking at the students. 'Wow, they sure like their fandoms. They all have merch from different bits of it!' she thought. The students stared her and whispered things to their friends. Y/N felt self conscious. She kept walking, looking down. She didn't like to think about them judging her. She crashed into another person and fell on her butt. Maybe she should have been looking where she was going. She quickly scrambled to get her things. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" she said. She looked up at the person. The boy stood there angrily with a scowl on his face. Dark grey wings were outstretched behind him. He wore a trench coat, a black t-shirt and jeans. He had blue eyes, short thick brown hair, and freckles that peppered near and on his nose. 'WINGS!? THEY MOVE!' she thought while staring at them.

Y/N's POV

Holy crap! My first day and I'm already in trouble with a guy with wings. I shouldn't be surprised since this school had "special" students, but I thought they would just be geniuses or something! "What the hell is your problem?" he hissed. "I said I was sorry!" I said. "Are you talking back to me!?" he asked. A boy ran between us. He had brown hair. He wore a tan and light brown plaid shirt with a red bowtie, black jeans, red high tops, a burgundy jacket with two question marks on it, a different colored scarf, a red fez, and glasses with a red lense and a blue lense. Wow! He's like the ultimate Doctor Who fan boy. "Come now Supernatural! This girl has only just gotten here and you're making her scared!" the boy said. Wait, Supernatural? Like the show? "She crashed into me!" Supernatural retaliated. "Must you always solve these problems with violence?" he asked. Supernatural grumbled something under his breath. The boy turned to me. "Hello! I am Doctor Who." he greeted. Another T.V show? "I'm Y/N. Why are you both named after T.V shows?" I asked. Doctor Who stopped grinning. "They didn't tell you? We're the representations of fandoms!" he said. What the hell. You would think they would mention this to me. You think they would mention this in the contest! I guess they keep everything a secret. Another boy walked up and stared at me. He had dark brown hair, and wore a blue scarf, a grey shirt with a yellow smiley face, a black coat, and grey pants. "From your eye movements and the way you move I can conclude that you are nervous and freaked out." he said. No shit Sherlock- wait. Don't tell me. "Let me guess, the Sherlock fandom?" I asked. "Your assumption is correct." he said. "Sherlock, this is the new student!" Doctor Who said. "I assume Supernatural picked a fight and you got into the middle of it." he said. "Right again." Doctor Who said. While they were chatting, I stood up and snuck away. I have a feeling I won't fit in much here. The bell rang and I looked at my schedule. I had History in room 502. I checked the map and tried to find the room. _Tried._ I got seriously lost because I had no idea where the 500 building even was. I stood in the courtyard as students passed by. I sighed and checked the map again. It was no help. A felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a cheery looking boy. He had fluffy, shaggy hair with a curl on one side. He wore a bomber jacket, a black shirt with a Japanese word on it, and baggy brown pants. His hair was brown and he had dark green eyes. "Ciao bella, I couldn't help but notice you looked lost!" he said. "Yea, I am. I'm new but you probably knew that." I said with a bit of a chuckle. "I'm the Hetalia fandom! What class are you looking for?" he asked. "Umm, History in room 502." I said. "I have that too! I'll show you.~" he said. he took my hand and walked towards a building. He seems really nice and friendly, he reminds me of Italy. He ushered me to a door that said 502. He opened the door and sat at his desk. I walked in and was met with room full of people looking at me. I stared right back.

It was like going to a convention and being the only person not dressed up. The teacher looked at me. He had crazy hair that was like the guy from that aliens meme. He had a tweed jacket with a lined dress shirt and vest under it. A red bow-tie went above it. He looked like a professor with Jersey Shore hair. "Ah, you must be the new student. I am the History Channel fandom. Please introduce yourself to the class." he said. I went in front of his podium and faced the class. "I'm F/N L/N. I won a contest, and got flown here. I'm obviously not a fandom, but I am in multiple so I hope we get along." I said. The class stayed quiet, making me even more nervous. "Good. Now take your seat in front of the horned fellow." he said. I looked around and spotted the boy. He had orange horns, black hair, yellow eyes, and grey skin. He wore a black shirt and pants, the shirt had a green house on it. He sat next to Hetalia. Hetalia gave me a big wave with a smile to match it. I walked over and sat in the empty desk. I put my stuff next to my chair. I looked left and right to see who I sat next to. "Y/N! What luck, I didn't know you were in my History class!" Doctor Who said. I gave him a small smile. He was on my left. On my right was girl with long pigtails and blue hair. She had sailor looking white shirt, the collar was black and was tied with a yellow bow. The shirt had 00 written on the front. She also had a headset you would see a performer wear, and wore a black skirt. "Hello, I'm Vocaloid!" she said, her voice sounding robotic. I should've known, she looked a lot like Hatsune Miku. History Channel started the lesson. "Now, can anyone tell me what you know about WW2?" he asked. I knew exactly who raise their hand. "I do! I do!" Hetalia said excitedly. History Channel rolled his eyes. "Not you Hetalia. I won't hear you talking about a tomato fairy!" he said. Hetalia muttered something in a different language under his breath. I was sure it was a swear. "Anyone else?" he asked. Doctor Who raised his hand. "I was there!" he said. I chuckled, remembering the episode with River Song. The rest of the class History Channel explained how the war started. Eventually the bell rang and we were all excused. I looked at my schedule. I had Science in room 710. It shouldn't be too hard to find it since I'm in the 500 building. I walked around and eventually found it. I walked into the Science lab. A man stood in patiently in the front. He had a shaved head, wore safety goggles, a yellow hazmat suit, and blue gloves. "Sit down next to the winged guy." he said. Oh no. Supernatural turned his head and glared at me. I sighed and sat on the stool next to him. Why does he hate me for accidentally bumping into him!? He has no reason to! "Hey, I know I bumped into you but I apologised so if you could stop acting like a pissy teenage girl, that would be great." I said. Supernatural growled and his wings puffed up. "Aww, that's so cute! It's like a cat tail!" I said. I wasn't being sarcastic. I found that adorable. He blushed and folded his wings. "S-Shut up!" he said.

"Alright, time to cook!" the teacher said. Oh jeez, don't tell me. He's the freaking Breaking Bad fandom! ARE WE GOING TO COOK METH!? Someone tapped my shoulder. It was a guy in a cop uniform. "Hey, would you mind being a witness?" he asked me. "Yea I would." I said. "Damn." the guy said. He pressed a button on his walkie-talkie. "This is the Cops fandom, I almost have enough evidence to take down Breaking Bad." he said. I turned back around, not wanting any part of it. "Alright, I can't actually make meth so we're gonna dissect a frog." he said. There was a knock at the door. "I AM THE ONE WHO KNOCKS!" Breaking Bad said. A guy who looked like the guys who brought me here opened the door and and gave each table a frog. He then quickly left. Homestuck probably hates this part of class. I grabbed the scalpel and was about to cut it open. Supernatural grabbed my wrist. "Let me do it, you'll just mess it up." he said. "Says the guy whose protagonists couldn't save their mom." I said with a smirk. He let go of my hand and growled. "You did not just go there." he said. "Where? The ceiling?" I asked. He glared at me and I cut open the frog. I opened the flaps and pinned them, allowing the guts to be seen. "Alright, listen up 'cause I'm gonna tell which ones to take out and shit." he instructed. "Since you said I would mess up, you can take out the guts." I said shoving the tweezers into his hand. If looks could kill I would be salt and burned twice already. Throughout the rest of the class I watched him take out the guts one by one with a smirk. After we were done they frogs were collected and taken out by the same guy. "Alright, talk to each other something." he said then left the room. The classroom erupted in chatter. Except for my table. "So, you have freckles." I said. "No shit." he said. I poked his face. "Stop that!" he said smacking my hand away. "I'm just trying to talk to you man. Don't be such a _demon_." I said. "I will tear you apart!" he said. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff then ran out the door. That was awesome! I wish I could tell my mom about this. Actually, maybe I'm lucky she doesn't know. I went to my next class which was English in room 607. They sure picked the best fandoms for teachers. I walked into the classroom and saw Sherlock. Yep. I was right. "I know you'll ask where to sit, so next to the grey boy." he said. I knew who he was talking about and sat down next to him. "Hey, you're the girl in my History class." he said. "Yep, I'm Y/N. You're the Homestuck fandom right? I can tell by the grey skin and horns." I said. He smiled a little. "That's right." he said. "Alright, I'll get to the point and say we'll be reading Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said. I chuckled. "You think it's ironic." he said. I nodded. He passed around the books. "I can already tell who will read it and do the report and who will not. So I'll be keeping tabs and those I know won't. I'm looking at you Adventure Time." he said. I looked at the girl who looked like Fionna. She blushed from embarrassment. "Hey Homestuck, do you know the Supernatural fandom?" I asked him. "Yea! That guy's an asshole." he said. "He wasn't the nicest when we met." I said. "You should stay the hell away from him. He's a psycho!" Homestuck shouted. Sherlock cleared his throat. "Don't talk about your rivals in class." he said.

"Grr…..sorry." Homestuck grumbled. I chuckled. We started reading Sherlock Holmes in class. We read up to chapter three then stopped. "That's enough for today, the bell will ring shortly." Sherlock said then sat at his desk. "I like your horns." I said. "Thanks, they change shape sometimes." Homestuck said. "Really? With emotion or…?" I asked. "Yea, if I get seriously angry they turn into Gamzee's." he said. "That's so cool!" I said with a smile. Homestuck smiled a little back. "So what did you look like before the trolls came in?" I asked. "I looked a lot like John, but my eye color changed between the beta kids eye colors." he explained. "Wow! that's amazing!" I said. He was a fascinating fandom. Why does he hate Supernatural? Is he the resident douche? Or is it just me and Homestuck he hates? A lot to think about. "Are you related to Undertale?" I asked. "Oh yea, we're cousins." he answered. "That's so cool! You both do have amazing soundtracks." I said. "I know! We both have Megalovania and we listen to it together a lot." he said. "I can imagine, who wouldn't? That song is like the anthem for kicking ass." I said. "I know!" he said. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff. I waved bye to Homestuck and looked to see what class I had next.

 **End of chapter 1. The next classes will be in the next chapter! please tell me if I make any of the characters too out of character. Thanks for reading!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y/N's POV**

I looked at my schedule and saw my next class was P.E. I wonder what fandom will teach it? I made my way over to the building that said P.E. I went over to the girls side and found a locker with my name on it. The lock had my combination on the back, I opened it and found P.E. clothes and shoes in my size. I found that weird but I guessed that they asked my parents or something. I took out the clothes and took the combination off the back of the lock. I put my bag in and got changed. I put my street clothes in and locked it. I followed the other girls leaving the building onto a field. I didn't really know what to do since I didn't know anyone in this class. Everyone else was in their groups talking while I stood there awkwardly. I noticed someone walking towards me. It was a boy with grey hair with a little bit of rainbow in the front, he wore black glasses, and had blue wings, he wore a headband with fake pony ears and a horn. "I couldn't help but notice you are by yourself." he said. "Yea, I'm new." I said. He smiled and reached his hand out. "I'm Brony! We'll be friends from now on okay?" he said. I smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Y/N. That would be great!" I said. I let go of his hand. "The teacher is the NFL fandom, we usually run laps or play a sport. If we do you and I can partner up so you won't be alone." he said. I really like this fandom. Although, he is Brony. His show is basically all about friendship. "That's really nice of you Brony." I said. "You need to be careful around some fandoms." he said. He pointed to two girls talking to each other while looking at everyone else with disgust. "Those two are Most Popular Girls In School and Mean Girls. They'll do anything it takes to be popular, and they don't like new girls." he said. I gulped. I've seen the movie and watched the YouTube episodes. They ripped people's arms off and got someone hit by a bus! I need to stay away from them. It seemed like they had different plans. They both walked over to me. "So, you're the new girl everyone's been talking about?" the one with the burette said. I assumed she was MPGIS. "Y-Yea." I said nervously. "I heard you were talking to Supernatural. You even called him cute." Mean Girls said. "I just said when his wings poofed it was cute." I said. "You need to stay the hell away from him! I have dibs and I won't let any new girl take him!" Mean Girls said. I looked at Brony and it looked like he was ready to help me. I decided to defend myself. "Look, I don't know you but I do know you're acting like a bitch! I don't want Supernatural you can take him, but that shouldn't matter because you aren't dating him anyway! So step off before I rip out your pretty little blond hair!" I said. Mean girls scowled at me and quickly walked away with MPGIS tagging along. My first day and I've already pissed off three people. What a mess.

"Wow! You can really take care of yourself Y/N." Brony said. "Thanks, but I have a feeling it won't end well for me." I said with a bit of a sigh. A whistle blew and and everyone turned their attention to the person who blew it. It was an older guy with a football uniform, but where the number should be was a NFL symbol. "Alright! Today we are playing dodgeball. Everyone into the gym!" he said. Everyone listened and started walking. "I love dodgeball!" I said. "You like it now, but just wait until you see fandom dodge ball!" Brony said. We all piled into the gym. "Time to pick teams! Brony you're a captain! Go on my left!" NFL said. MLP went on his left. "Sonic! You're a team captain! Go on my right!" NFL said. A blur went by then I saw girl stand on his right. She had blue fake ears, blue lipstick, blue eyeliner, green eyes, wild black hair, and white gloves. God damn it. She has to go fast. "Brony, you pick first." NFL said. "I pick Y/N!" Brony said pointing at me. I walked over to his side. He smiled at me. "I pick Pokemon!" Sonic said. A kid with with a red hat, and black hair with jewels in it walked to her side. "I pick Avengers!" Brony said. A girl with a Loki helmet and long brown hair walked on our side. It went like this until no students were left. The two groups separated onto different sides of the court. NFL stood out of bounds and blew his whistle. It turned into WW2. Sonic went ultra fast and picked up a lot of dodge balls. As much as she could carry. She then handed them to fandoms that could throw well. That's when everything went to hell. Fandoms were using every advantage they could think of. Brony was flying around throwing balls at people. Avengers somehow snuck a freaking Iron Man arm and used it to shoot dodge balls. Pokemon was throwing dodge balls like Pokeballs. And me? I was trying not to die. I was tucking and rolling and running for my life. I almost died 6 times. Probably. Eventually there were only two people on each side. Me, surprisingly, and Brony. On the other side there were Sonic and a girl with a devil horn headband, red hearts on her cheeks, and long brown hair. She had amazing reflexes and a wand. "We can do this Y/N!" Brony said with confidence. "I'm going to die." I said with certainty. NFL blew his whistle and we raced to get the balls. Guess who got them both first? You guessed it. We tried our best to dodge and succeeded. We both took the dodge balls. "Brony we can't hit Sonic! She runs too fast!" I said. "I have an idea!" Brony said. He flew over to me and picked me up. I lifted higher and higher. "HOLY SHIT!" I said. "It's okay! I got you!" Brony said. I looked down, which was a bad idea. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Flying is fun, but being held up by someone in the air is not. "Y/N! Throw a ball at Star v.s The Forces Of Evil and try to make her run into Sonic's path!" Brony said. I gulped and tried to do what he said. I threw and hard as I could and managed to do it.

Star fell just as Sonic raced over. Sonic tripped and fell on Star. Brony swooped down and I grabbed another ball. I threw it at them getting them both out. NFL blew his whistle and ended the game. The bell rang for us to change and we all rushed out of the gym. "That was so awesome!" Brony said with a Rainbow Dash face. "It was your plan Brony." I said with a smile. He smiled back and went to the boys changing room. I went to the girls and got changed then grabbed all my stuff. I locked my locker and waited for the bell to ring again. Soon enough, it did. I looked to my schedule and saw I had Math next. Oh god. I almost died and now my head will explode. I sighed and walked to room 909. I walked into the classroom and saw the teacher. He was pretty young, around 20. He had orange hair, and wore a grey shirt with a red and green rocket ship on the front. "You can sit over there." he said pointing to an empty seat. I noticed the girl from my English class was in the chair behind me. Adventure Time. I smiled at her and sat down. The lesson was pretty normal for a Math class. I understood some things. The teacher had to repeat several things but I did pretty well for a Math class. Does anyone even like Math? I sure as hell don't. By the looks of things Adventure Time seemed interested, but also confused. Just like me. Soon enough class ended. We were given two pages of homework but it didn't look that hard. Next period was Lunch so I was both nervous and excited. I didn't know who I could sit with. Sure I've talked to people but I don't know if we're friendly enough with each other to be eating at Lunch together. I sighed and prepared myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y/N's POV**

I headed to the cafeteria. In my old school I always had lunches packed by my mom. I hope the cafeteria isn't dirty or rat infested or something. It probably isn't by the looks of the rest of the school. I finally reached the wide doors and pushed them open, then walked inside. It looked like a normal cafeteria. There was so much space that some tables were empty. I walked to the end of the lunch line and grabbed a tray. There was a lot of great food. They had pizza and it didn't even look like the gross one they just reheat. It looked right out of the oven! And the fries looked like the McDonald's! I put both on my tray along with a soda. I got to the sweets and grabbed two chocolate chip cookies. There were also tiny pies, but some were green and behind a glass that said restricted. I guessed they were sopor slime pies. I reached the end of the line and saw there was no register or anything. Then again, why would fandoms have money? I walked away from the line and looked around. I had no idea where to sit. I spotted an empty table near the entrance so I sat there. The food was amazing! And the soda was still cold. I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up from my food. Doctor Who sat down at my table. "Hello Y/N! Thought you might want some companionship." he said. He was eating fish sticks and custard. I smiled. "Yea! That would be great." I said. "Just to warn you, Yandere Simulator seems to have made you their senpai." he said. "What?" I asked. "She stalks some of the older fandoms, just look." he said. I turned my head and saw a girl with a schoolgirl uniform, black stockings, school shoes, and a ponytail that held her black hair. She was looking down and held her hands. "What's up with her?" I asked. "She does that everytime you notice her." Doctor Who said. I faced him again. "That's weird. Does she actually try to kill people?" I asked. "Well, she tries to and some fandoms play along." he said. "Doctor Who, you're part of SuperWhoLock right?" I asked. "That's right!~" he said. "Why aren't you sitting with them? Supernatural sure doesn't like me." I said. "Don't worry about that, he isn't here yet. Just because I'm part of the big three doesn't mean I can't have friends outside of it!" he said. I nodded. "That's true." I said. I heard a scream from the hallway. "Did you hear that!?" I asked. He nodded. "That sounded like Homestuck!" I said. I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. I followed the sounds and found Supernatural and Homestuck. Supernatural had pinned him to the wall and was throwing salt at him. It got in Homestuck's eyes. "Take that you filthy demon!" Supernatural yelled at him. "What the hell!?" I said. I walked over and smacked Supernatural's head. "Ow! Ugh. It's you." he said. "Why are you throwing salt at him!? He's not a demon! He's a troll you feathered idiot!" I said. "I've been saying that this whole time!" Homestuck said. "He is a god damned demon!" Supernatural said.

"Aren't you part demon? I mean with Dean, and Ruby and how much your fans talk about it, you should be." I said. Supernatural scowled at me. Doctor Who tapped my shoulder. "We don't talk about that." he whispered. "Well, that doesn't matter! Put him down!" I said. "Or what?" Supernatural hissed. "Let's not get violent!" Doctor Who said. I kicked Supernatural in the crotch. He fell over and groaned in pain. "Or that, asshole." I said. Homestuck stood up and wiped the salt off his face. "Thanks, feather brain deserved that!" Homestuck said. "Go to hell, both of you!" Supernatural said. "You first." I said. Doctor Who helped him up. "I'll see you later, okay?" I said to Doctor Who as Homestuck and I left. He nodded. We entered the cafeteria together and Hetalia ran over to us. "Homestuck! I got worried because you didn't meet me at the table!" Hetalia said. "That ass was harassing me again. Y/N kicked him where the sun don't shine." Homestuck explained. "Really? Thank you so much Y/N! I just wished it was solved without fighting." Hetalia said. "Well, he deserved it and more." I said. "He does that to me everyday! It's always the same with that jackass." Homestuck. "Is he just a jerk to everyone?" I asked. "No! He just needs to warm to you. He's really nice once you get to know him!" Hetalia persisted. "I don't want to get to know him though." I said walking back over to my food. "Y/N! Come sit with us!" Hetalia said grabbing my hand. "Okay! Let me get my food first!" I said. Hetalia let go and waited. I grabbed my stuff and my food and followed Hetalia and Homestuck. They sat close to a window. I put my stuff down and sat down. Hetalia was eating burgers, fries, and drinking a milkshake. Homestuck was eating cake, sopor slime, and drinking faygo. "So, do you always eat sopor slime?" I asked. "When I'm pissed off it helps me calm down." Homestuck said. I finished the rest of my food and drink. "So Y/N, you've asked questions about us but we haven't heard anything about you!" Hetalia said. "Well, I'm in a lot of fandoms myself. Like you and Homestuck for example." I said. "That's great! We have a lot to talk about then! Would you like a tour around the school until the bell rings?" Hetalia asked. "That would be great!" I said. I waited for them to finish their food and we all threw away our trash and put the trays away. We then started walking around the school. "As you probably know, those are the buildings with classrooms!" Hetalia pointed out. We walked over to a tall hedge. "This is where all the gardens are!" he said. "Wow! The flowers are so pretty!~" I said.

We kept walking. "What's that building over there?" I said pointing to an all white building. "That's something not a lot of fandoms will talk about." Hetalia said with a small frown. I noticed he glanced at Homestuck for a second. "It's what we call the freak out room." Homestuck said. "Fandoms sometimes go nuts, most of the time it's because of an update." Hetalia said. Homestuck sighed. "It's mostly me, I go completely crazy." Homestuck said. I touched his shoulder. "With all the shit that goes down, I wouldn't blame you." I said with a bit of a smile. Homestuck perked up a bit. "Let's keep going!~" Hetalia said. We did and Hetalia stopped again. "This is the update room! All the fandoms, except the ones who are over, go there to check their updates!" Hetalia said. "You guys must love Tumblr then." I said. "Of course! Fandoms love Tumblr! Almost all of us are always on there." Hetalia said. Homestuck nodded in agreement. "I like Tumblr too." I said. The bell rang. "Well, see you guys!" I said. "Bye Y/N!" Hetalia said while waving. I took out my schedule and looked at my next class. Photography. I can guess what fandoms are in that class. I headed to room 505.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y/N's POV**

I got to my elective soon enough. The teacher looked at me as I walked in. She was short, and about at young or younger than my math teacher. She had short brown hair with blue highlights in the front, and blue eyes. She wore a black beanie, a pink shirt with a deer on it, a black jacket, ripped jeans, and a necklace. "Hey, I'm Life is Strange. You sit right there." she said with a point of her head while sitting on the desk. I noticed the classroom layout was the same as her game. I sat down at the first desk. "Y/N, do you have a camera?" Life is Strange asked. "Uh….no." I said. She stood up and took out something from her desk. She put a camera like the one from her game in front of me. "Don't lose it or else a tornado will destroy this place." she said. I got freaked out for a bit then she laughed. "I'm just messing with you! Don't be so uptight." she said with a wink. She sat back on the desk. "Okay, today we'll be studying the art of landscape photography." she said. She stood up and walked around a bit. "There's a time to take a picture of a place. It's called the golden hour. The time when the landscape is at it's best. Find the perfect time and you'll get a great picture." she said. The rest of class was spent talking about landscape pictures. It was slow, but interesting at the same time. The bell rang and I carefully placed my new camera in my backpack. I stood up and walked out of class. Done with classes. I made it through the day! I have more friends than enemies so that should count for something. I headed to my dorm room. I opened the door and went inside. It was pitch black. I closed the door behind me and the light turned on. "SURPRISE!" Brony said throwing confetti at me. "WHAT THE HELL BRONY! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" I said. "We're here too!~" a voice behind me said. I turned my head and saw Hetalia. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Brony told us he wanted to plan a surprise party for you, since you're new!" Doctor Who said. "How many of you are in here!?" I asked. "Just the four of us." Homestuck said. "Well, I'm flattered Brony but I'm kinda tired from my first day and I was hoping to relax." I said. "Aww. C'mon on Y/N! Can't we hang out for a little bit?" Hetalia said. "Well….I guess we can party a little." I said with a small smile. "Yay!" Hetalia said while hugging me. A bark came from my bed. "God damn it guys I thought you said there were only four people." I said. "There are. This is Hetalia's and Homestuck's dog Bec." Doctor Who said motioning to a the dog on my bed. "Oh my god it's adorable!" I said picking up the dog. "Don't tell anyone, pets aren't allowed here." Homestuck said. "Why would I ever rat out this cute little guy?" I said while snuggling him.

"I'm glad you like him!" Hetalia said. There was a knock on my door. "What the hell guys." I said. I put the dog under the bed just in case and opened the door. Supernatural stood there. "You!" I said. I tried closing the door on him. He stuck his foot in. "I just want to talk!" he said. I scowled and opened it again. "Doctor Who invited me. Can we talk alone for a minute?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and stepped out, closing the door behind me. "Look, I know I'm a jerk." he said. "Thanks captain obvious!" I said. "Just here me out." he said. I folded my arms and waited. "I'm sorry. I had no reason to be an asshole." he said. "You're damn right you didn't." I said. "I wanted to make amends, the only way I know how." he said. He held up a pie. I burst out laughing. "Hey! I'm being serious!" he said. "No! It's just I should've known! Dean loves him some pie." I said with a smile. He slightly smiled back. I took the pie. "I'll see you in Biology tomorrow." he said. I waved as he left. Maybe he isn't such an ass. Maybe….wait. No. NO. GOD DAMN IT. SHIT I DON'T LIKE HIM WHAT THE HELL BRAIN!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Y/N's POV**

I went back into my room with the pie. "What did he want?" Homestuck asked. "He apologized and gave me pie." I said. "You didn't forgive him right?" he asked. "Well…..I may have hated him but he gave me pie! What was I supposed to do!?" I asked. "He threw salt into my eyes!" Homestuck yelled. "Hey, I would still kick him in the crotch if he did that again, but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with him." I said. "Yes it does!" he said. "I bet hetalia's friends with him." I said. "Yea but...THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Homestuck said. "Calm down! Why are you so worked up over this!?" I asked. "Because I hate him and I like you!" he said. "Can't I be friends with both of you?" I asked. He huffed and picked up Bec. "I'm leaving." he said. I tried to stop him but he walked out before I could. I felt a little hurt. "I should go after him." Hetalia said, then left. "That was unexpected." Doctor Who said. I sighed and put the pie on my counter. I still can't believe I have a kitchen in here. "Are you okay? That was seriously rough." Brony said. "Yea. I'm fine. Especially once I eat this pie." I said grabbing a knife. I cut it and served a piece. "What kind is it?" Doctor Who asked. "It's….apple. Sorry." I said. "Apples are rubbish!" Doctor Who said. I chuckled. "You want some right Brony?" I asked knowing one of MLP's characters was all about apples. "Yes!~" he said. I cut a slice for him then handed him a fork and a plate. He started eating. I followed suit. "Oh my god this is amazing. I would give my soul to the crossing road demon for this pie." I said after taking a bite. "Sweet Celestia." Brony said. I quickly finished my piece. "Well, I should be off. I'll being seeing you Y/N!" Doctor Who said as he left. I waved goodbye. Brony finished his piece. "I'm going too. Call me if you ever need me for anything." Brony said. I smiled again. "I will, bye." I said then he left. I sighed. I needed to clear my head. I grabbed a jacket and decided to take a walk. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. I headed out of the building and started wandering around. The garden sounded good right now. Then I spotted the forest. It was day time and wasn't very close to being dark so it sounded like a good idea. Nothing happens during the day. I headed to the woods and entered. There were a lot of animals and plant life around. It was pretty cool. I went deeper and deeper. It looked like it would never end. I looked at the trees. "Hey, these look familiar." I said. I don't mean like in an I'm lost way. I mean in a I've seen these trees somewhere else way. I can't place it. I kept walking hopping it would jog my memory. Then, I saw something that made me remember. _There was a paper on one._ My eyes widened and I froze. It was just like from the game. I should have known there would be a Creepy pasta fandom. It had to be that fandom. Who else would be hanging Slender man papers on trees in the forest!? I need to get out of here.

I turned around and felt my heart stop. 50 feet away was a guy with a Slender suit, Slender tentacles, messy long black hair, a white face, and black eyes with pupils the same color of the blood dripping down his eyes down to his sharp pointy teeth. I screamed loudly and started running. Holy fudging shit! I will not end up like the first killed in a horror movie! I WILL NOT TRIP OVER MY OWN FEET! I should have never entered the woods! Damn it! I kept running as fast as I could. I can't die here. I need to clear my browser history! I CAN'T LET ANYONE SEE MY TUMBLR! I'll be burning hell for laughing at that one post! I looked back to see if he was following me. There was nothing there. I stopped for a minute. Time to start running towards safety! If this is Slender then he'll appear randomly so I just to have run until I make out! I started running towards where I thought where school was. I won't collect any papers. I won't play his game. Why did I walk so far!? I heard static behind me. I ran faster. If he catches me I'm dead for sure. I felt something around my waist. I couldn't move. I looked down and saw a tentacle. My feet lifted off the ground. I screamed again. "Stop! Let me down!" I yelled. The fandom just grinned at me. "No! I swore to my cousin I wouldn't die playing Slender!" I said with desperation. He swung me around like a ragdoll. He's playing with me before he kills me! "Help! Someone!" I said while trying to get the tentacle off me. I felt the tentacle let go and I fell on the ground. I wondered what happened, until I saw Adventure Time standing there. She had cut Creepypasta's tentacle. She threw me over her shoulder and started running. She didn't stop until we got far away enough from the forest. She sat me down on a bench and panted. "Are...you...okay?" she asked. I stood up and hugged her. "Oh my...glob! You saved me!" I said with happy tears. "Hey! It's okay!" she said while giving my a sympathetic pat on my back. I let go. "It's what I do man. This sword ain't for nothing!" she said while holding her Finn sword. "I thought I was gonna die!" I said. "I'm sure they wouldn't let that happen. It would be aloooot of paperwork for the school." she said. I smiled. "You like apple pie right?" I said remembering Tree Trunks. "I love it!" she said. "I have an amazing one at my room, I'll give you some to show my thanks." I said. "Really!? Thanks!" she said. We walked back to my room and I gave her, her well deserved pie. We hung out for a while, then she said she had to go. I said goodbye and she left. I AM NEVER GOING TO THOSE WOODS AGAIN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Y/N's POV**

It was getting late so I changed into my pajamas and got under the covers. I turned off the light and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up, but not to the sound of an alarm. I freaked out because it looked late in the day. I jumped out of bed. How late am I!? I looked at the clock. It was 10:30. SHIT! I heard a knock at the door. Shouldn't everyone be in class? I opened the door to find Hetalia standing there. "Guten Morgen Y/N! I brought you pancakes!" Hetalia said. He looked at me. "I like your pajamas!" he said. "Hetalia!? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked. "What? No! Today's a free day." he said. I calmed down. "Oh my god. I almost had a heart attack." I said with relief. I took the plate. "Thanks Hetalia. Knowing you, these should be amazing." I said. "I'll be going now, let's hang out today!" he said. "Okay! Sounds good." I said. He left and I closed the door. I put the pancakes on the table and got some syrup from the fridge. I drizzled it on the stack then put it back. I grabbed a fork and sat down. I took a bite of the pancake. Holy mother of maple these are the best pancakes I have ever had. I quickly finished the stack and downed some milk. Aww yes. Now it's time to get dressed. I wore my Tardis shirt, my devil trap skirt, and some sneakers. I learned how to make the skirt online. I brushed my hair and headed out. Hetalia showed me a lot but I haven't actually checked out any places, except that forest from hell, by myself. I headed to the library. It must have a bunch of good books, considering how many book fandoms there are. It was gigantic. I stared in awe at how cool is was. This school is way better than any high school I've been to. It's seriously quiet in here too. That is, until loud music started playing. "Wait a minute….I know that music!" I said. I started following the sound. I peeked behind a bookcase and looked at the person who was fumbling with their Ipod, while being reprimanded by the librarian. I tried to not fangirl. I like Hetalia, Homestuck, and a lot of the other fandoms I've met, but this one was my favorite. Once the librarian left I went up to talk to...him? Her? I don't know actually. They had short brown hair, white horns, and wore a red scarf, an eyepatch on their right eye, a blue hoodie, a striped shirt underneath it, a red scarf, red large boots, and black pants. I was 100% sure who it was. "Hey, was that Death by Glamor?" I asked. "Yea it was, you like Undertale?" they asked. "I love Undertale." I said. Undertale smiled. "You're the new student right?" Undertale asked. "That's right, you're Undertale right?" I asked. "Yep! The great and powerful Undertale!" Undertale said while doing a pose. "Shh!" the librarian said. "Sorry…" Undertale said. I chuckled. "Do you want to talk outside?" I asked. Undertale nodded then grabbed their stuff and followed me out. "Homestuck told me about you." I said. "Really? He's told me about you too." they said. "He has?" I asked. "Yea, he told me that he had no idea why you would be friends with Supernatural." they said.

I frowned. "He said you were too smart to do that." they said. I perked up a bit. "You mean he isn't mad at me?" I said. "I think he's more mad at Supernatural." they said. "Oh hey, I wanted to ask you something." I said. "Go ahead." they said. "Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked. "I'm human/monster." Undertale said. "No what are you?" I asked. "I'm a kid." they said. "No, no what's in your pants?" I asked. "DETERMINATION!" they said. I laughed. I loved that comic. They laughed too. "I see what you did there." they said. "But why did he get so worked up over that? Can't I choose who I'm friends with?" I asked. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but he's just afraid he'll take you away from him. Homestuck has some abandonment issues, and Supernatural is part of it." they said. "He does? Why?" I asked. "I can't say anything more." they said. "I understand. Thanks for telling me, do you know where Homestuck is?" I asked. "I think he's in his room. It's number 102 in the dorm building." they said. "Thanks!" I said as I headed to his room. I searched the numbers on the door. After a little bit, I found it. I tried the doorknob and the door opened. I walked in. There were Nic Cage posters on all the walls. It was kinda creeping me out. I then noticed the long purple thing with green ooze in it. Must be his recuperacoon. I looked around for him. I then noticed something else. It was a picture of Homestuck, but he looked human. It must have been before the trolls. He had his arm around another fandom, and he looked really happy. I couldn't really place who it was, until I saw the freckles. Supernatural!? He looks so different! He didn't have the wings or the trench coat and he looked so much younger. They were both friends? What happened? I stepped back a little and bumped into someone. I turned around and saw an angry Homestuck. "What the hell are you doing!?" he asked. I gulped nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y/N's POV**

"Homestuck, I wasn't sneaking around your room." I said. "Then what the hell were you doing Y/N!? HUNTING UNICORNS!?" he asked. "The door was open, and I wanted to talk to you." I answered. "What!? That door was locked!" he said. "Not when I opened it." I said. He huffed. "What did you want to talk about then?" he asked. "Even though I'm friends with Supernatural, that doesn't mean I'll stop being friends with you." I explained. "You think that what I'm mad about!?" he asked. "Uh...yes?" I said. "That's not it at all! Supernatural is an asshole! He's a terrible friend and you'll just be hurt if your friends with him!" Homestuck said. "Woah, just calm down Homestuck. Why do you say that? I know he's not the nicest to you, but I saw the picture. Weren't you two friends at one point?" I asked. He folded his arm and sighed. "That was a long time ago." he said. "I'd like to know what happened." I said. "If you really want to know, then sit down. It's a long story." he said. I sat down on a bean =bag chair. "It all started when I met Supernatural." he started.

 **Be the Homestuck fandom.**

"Hey! Leave me alone!" I said. Some other fandoms had come to pick on me again. "You're so boring!" one taunted. "You should just disappear." another said. They had beaten me up pretty badly again. I know no one likes me. My siblings don't hang around me much, and my dad hasn't visited for awhile. I justed wanted to read the update, otherwise I wouldn't even be out of my room. One of them broke my glasses. I could barely see, but I picked the pieces up and ran away. I panted as I hid behind a corner. I put what was left of my glasses on. They were broken in half and one of the lenses was one poke away from shattering. I sat down with my knees in my chest. Why do the other fandoms hate me? I know my first act isn't very exciting, but I'm still a fandom. I never asked to be like this. I never asked to be created. I never asked for anyone to hate me. I sighed. Hopefully they won't find me again. The sun in front of me was covered. Damn. I looked up and saw guy standing in front of me. "What do you want? I was already beaten up so there's not much left to do…." I said, preparing for the worst. "What do you mean? You just looked like you needed some help." he said. He reached his hand out to me. I took it and stood up. "I'm Supernatural." he said. "I'm Homestuck." I said. "Your glasses look messed up." he pointed out. "Yea, they broke them. I have another pair in my room." I said. "Well, I'll walk you there to make sure they don't come back." he said. I smiled a bit. "Thanks Nat." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "What? It's short for Supernatural!" I said with a chuckle. He smiled. "I like it." he said. We both walked to my room and chatted on the way there. It was nice to talk to someone without getting teased. "This is it." I said. "Homestuck, do you want to hang out a little more?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. "Sure. I have all these Nic Cage movies we could watch!" I said excitedly. I opened my door and ran over to my glasses. I took off my broken ones and put on the new pair. Supernatural looked around. "You really like Nic Cage." he said looking at my posters. "He's awesome! I've seen all his movies twice." I stated. Supernatural plopped down the beanbag chair. I put the Con Air DVD in the player and sat down on the floor next to him. "This one's my favorite! I even have a bunny that looks like the one Cassie had." I said holding it up. Supernatural smiled. "You know, I think we'll be good friends Homestuck." he said. I smiled. And we did. I was there for everything. When Sam died the first time, when Dean died and came back, when Supernatural grew the wings.

We were really good friends. We promised each other that we would be friends for a long time. Until that day. Supernatural and I were hanging out again. I had felt kinda sick that day and he was trying to cheer me up with Nic Cage movies. "Thanks for this Nat, I just feel really weird." I said. "No problem Homestuck. It's probably just your fans reacting to something badly." he said. I nodded. I stood up quickly. "What is it Homestuck?" he asked. "I just got an update!" I said. I ran out of Supernatural's room and straight to the update room. It was a common occurrence when I hung out with him. He stood in the doorway until I was done reading. Wow! A new species! I got up from the chair and walked over to him. The weird feeling was gone. "How was it?" he asked. "It was awesome! Dad introduce these new people they're race are called trolls!" I said. Supernatural smiled. We went back to his room and hung out for a long time. Eventually we said goodbye and I went back to my room. As soon as I closed the door I felt a sharp pain. I held my stomach and grabbed my dresser for balance. The pain got worse. I fell to my knees as the pain started to spread. It just kept getting worse and worse. I fell on my side and stayed there in a fetal position for what seemed like hours, the pain was unbearable. The pain started to go away and I slowly got up. "What...the….hell….was that!?" I asked to no one. I felt grumpier. I looked in the mirror. I look just like a troll! That's so cool. I heard a knock at the door. "Homestuck? Are you in there? I heard some weird noises." Supernatural said. I opened the door. "Nat, look what happened!" I said. Supernatural's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Who the hell are you!?" he asked. "Nat? It's me! Homestuck!" I said taking a step towards him. "Y-You can't be!" he said reaching in his pocket. "Calm down man, don't have heart attack." I said. He threw salt in my eyes. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ASSHAT!?" I asked while holding my burning eyes. "Burn in hell demon!" Supernatural said. He ran off. Why the hell was he acting like that!? Did he finally get tired of me? Is he bullying me like the others? I knew it was only a matter of time. I closed my door and sat down. I started crying, but my tears were red instead of clear now. I'm a freak again. I've lost the only friend I had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Y/N's POV**

"Homestuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…." I said. He looked away. "Well now you do." he said. I stood up and went over to him. "Have you ever asked Supernatural why he keeps doing it? Have you ever talked to him about it?" I asked. Homestuck sighed. "The only thing he does when he sees me is throw salt in my eyes, and that usually sparks an intense fight that Doctor Who breaks up." Homestuck said. "That's rough. Maybe if I say something you guys can work it out." I said. Homestuck shook his head. "You don't need to do anything Y/N. I appreciate the offer but we were friends a long time ago. It's over." he said. "Alright then. I'll leave you alone." I said. I headed towards the door and was about to leave. "Just be careful with him. He doesn't think clearly when he's mad." Homestuck said. I nodded and left, closing the door behind me. He needed space and I understood. I wonder if Doctor Who knows anything that could help them. If only I knew where he was. I decided to try something and headed outside. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Dalek!" I yelled. I heard footsteps and the whir of a Sonic Screwdriver. "BLOODY DALEKS!" Doctor Who said as he ran over to me and scanned the area. "Wait a minute, there aren't any daleks here." he said and looked at me. "Sorry, I needed to talk to you and I didn't know where you were." I said with a shy smile. "Well, you sure got my attention! What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked. "Homestuck and Supernatural were friends, but once Homestuck turned into a troll Supernatural started being mean to him. I want to help, but Homestuck said no." I explained. Doctor Who put a hand on his chin. "I suppose you _could_ ask a fandom with magic to turn Homestuck back into his form from before, so he and Supernatural could talk it out. You might lose some trust from both sides though." he said. He's right. If I did that, Homestuck would just think I was butting in. No, it has to be done. They need to stop trying to kill each other. "Thanks Doctor Who! I know exactly who to ask." I said as I went to the cafeteria. "Hetalia! Are you here?" I asked allowed. I saw a curl peek out. I then saw Hetalia skip over to me. "Hey Y/N!" he greeted with a smile. "Homestuck, Supernatural and I need your help." I said. Hetalia stopped smiling. "Tell me everything." he said. I explained everything to him. "I was thinking you could use your magic to change him back for a day." I prompted. Hetalia looked deep in thought. "Can it really help them both?" he asked. I nodded. "It's worth a shot then!" Hetalia said. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!" I said. I let go. "I'll lead Supernatural to the garden, and you bring Homestuck. That's where you'll use the magic." I said. He nodded in understanding. "Let's meet there at 12:00, which is half an hour from now." Hetalia said. "Got it! see you then Heta!" I said while running off.

Half an hour later, I pulled Supernatural along with me to the garden. "What's the surprise Y/N?" he asked. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise!" I explained. He sighed and followed me. I waited at the garden with him. "How much longer?" he asked impatiently. "Just a little longer!" I said looking around for Hetalia and Homestuck. "It's just a bit further!" I heard Hetalia say. They walked in front of us. "Y/N! I told you to stay out of this!" Homestuck said. "Don't talk to her like that you demon!" Supernatural said with a growl. "Do you wanna go!?" Homestuck asked threateningly. "Do it now Hetalia!" I yelled to him. Hetalia took out a wand then everything went white. I opened my eyes again. "It worked!" I said with glee. Homestuck looked like he did before the trolls came. Homestuck looked at himself. "I'm human again…" he said in awe. Supernatural started tearing up. "You're back." he whispered. "What?" Homestuck asked. Supernatural ran over to him and hugged him. "I-I thought you would never come back! The demon wouldn't leave and I thought it was my fault!" Supernatural said while crying. I saw Homestuck tense. "N-Nat." he said. "It's finally gone. It's finally gone." Supernatural repeated. "Nat, look at me." Homestuck said. Supernatural let go and looked at Homestuck. "I've missed you too. Every time you ignored me, it hurt." Homestuck said. Supernatural nodded. "It hurt me too Stuck. But now you're back to yourself so I don't have to anymore." Supernatural said with a small smile. Homestuck shook his head. "Nat, there was never a demon." Homestuck said. Supernatural's eyes widened. "W-What?" he asked shakily. "You know how you got wings? I changed too. The fans loved the trolls. I'm a troll, not possessed." he said. "But, you acted like an asshole! You weren't you!" Supernatural yelled. "What do you mean?" Homestuck asked. "You were a fun loving kid, you were goofy, adventurous, you were the best friend I had!" Supernatural said. "I can't change who I became Nat. Once I became a troll, I couldn't think like I did. I was grumpy, I get mad easily. Killing was normal in the game." Homestuck said. Supernatural looked down. "But you were my friend, you were like my Sam." he said. Homestuck put a hand on Supernatural's shoulder. "Then I'll have to be a Sam, on demon blood." Homestuck said. Supernatural looked up at him. Homestuck smiled. "I can bet this spell lasts a day. How about we hang out until I turn back? Then it might be different, but we can still be friends." Homestuck said. Supernatural nodded and wiped his eyes. "I think you did something amazing Y/N." Hetalia said. "What's that?" I asked. "You got them to get along." Hetalia said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural's POV**

I could finally hang out with my friend again. It felt just like when Dean got out of hell, a relief to seen an old face. We headed to my room. I still have a bunch of Nic Cage movies Homestuck left. Homestuck walked in and I closed the door behind him. "This will be awesome Stuck, I have Con Air still!" I said with a smile. "No offense Nat but Con Air sucks." Homestuck said. I gasped. "But that's your favorite movie!" I said. "I really like romantic comedies now. Hey, do you have any vodka?" Homestuck asked. "Yea, in the fridge." I answered. Homestuck opened the fridge then took out the vodka. "What are you doing?" I asked. He glanced at me then took a big swig. "Stuck! Since when have you started drinking!?" I asked. He set the bottle on the table and closed the fridge. "Roxy's an alcoholic." Homestuck said. "Who the hell is Roxy? What happened to Rose?" I asked. Homestuck laughed. "What hasn't happened?" Homestuck answered with a question. "You told me all about the first act or two. I haven't exactly been reading it." I said. "You and I are in the same boat Nat. All my characters have died more times than I can count. Some have been brought back just to die again." Homestuck explained. "That sounds familiar." I said. "Ever since I became a troll, I've needed a bunch of sopor slime. It's like being high all the time Nat." Homestuck said. "Homestuck, what the hell happened to you!?" I asked. This isn't what he was like at all. This wasn't the goofy little kid running around for adventure. This wasn't him, even if there wasn't a demon. "Everything Nat. Do you know how much all those hiatuses hurt? Do you know the pain it caused me when all my fans left for Danganronpa and OFF? You don't. Because you weren't there. Not after you left me." Homestuck said. "God stuck, I'm sorry." I apologized. "Nothing can be done about that now. Let's watch a rom com while I get drunk!" Homestuck said while lifting the bottle. I smiled a bit. He's changed. Then again, so have I. I put in this random Adam Sandler rom com and pressed play. I sat down next to Homestuck. We had a good time. Homestuck cried a little when he saw Adam Sandler. I don't know why and he wouldn't tell me. We watched the movie together and it felt like he was never gone. Eventually, I felt Homestuck's head on my shoulder. I looked at him and realized he fell asleep. He would do that all the time before. He always told me it was about a dream self or something. He was such a dork. I grabbed the blanket from my bed and put it on him without moving him. Just like old times. I yawned. I don't want this to end. I know when he turns back he'll act just like he did as a troll. I don't care. I seriously missed him. I'm not going to abandon him again. I started to fall asleep.

 **Homestuck's POV**

I felt sunlight hitting my face, and opened my eyes. I felt something warm next to me and looked. Supernatural was asleep with his wing stretched behind me. I yawned. That was one of the best movie nights ever. I carefully took off the blanket on me and stood up. I noticed my skin was grey again and sighed. It was fun while it lasted. I put the blanket on Supernatural and stretched. "God damn it Stuck….you're heavy…." I heard Supernatural mumble in his sleep. I smiled. I kept bothering him about letting me fly. I was really heavy, but he did it anyway. It felt amazing. Now, John can do the windy thing. Flying isn't a problem. I should leave. I started walking to the door. I felt something tug on my pant leg. I looked down and saw Supernatural still asleep grabbing it. "I'm sorry….Stuck don't leave again…." he mumbled. How torn up has he been about this? I stepped back a little and Supernatural released his grip. I kneeled down and poked his face. "Hey, ass hat wake up." I said. He snorted then opened his eyes. "Oh. You turned back." he said. "Yea I did. I'm gonna leave now." I said. I started walking to the door again. "Wait, Stuck." Nat said from behind me. I turned and looked at him. "What is it?" I asked. "I won't abandon you again. I'm not going to let you leave." he said. "What?" I questioned. "I don't care if your demon, or a pixie or some shit." he said. "We're going to be friends, whether you like it or not." he said. "You dumb ass." I said. "Family doesn't end in blood." Supernatural said. "I never ended our friendship, so technically we never weren't." I said with a smirk. Supernatural smiled. "Now, let me leave feather brain." I said. Supernatural stood up and followed me out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Y/N's POV**

They must have made up completely, because Homestuck and Supernatural spent a whole night together and came out smiling. I'm awesome. "So, I see you two aren't killing each other." I mentioned. "Well, you did it Y/N. You got us to make up." Supernatural said. "Yea, I'm glad I won't get salt in the eyes anymore." Homestuck said. Hetalia hugged them both. "It's so great that my friends won't fight anymore!~" Hetalia said with a wide smile. Homestuck and Supernatural looked at him then smiled. Hetalia let go. "I'm sure Doctor Who will be happy about it too." I said. The others agreed. "Thank you so much Y/N." Supernatural said. "You don't need to thank me. I just made you guys talk it out." I said. "You've ended a huge and long rivalry, don't be so humble." Homestuck said. I smiled again. The three of us hung out for a while then I said goodbye. I wanted to look around the school more. I won't do that being chaperoned. I just hope I don't run into any more fandoms that have a blood lust. I walked around unfamiliar parts of the school. I saw a lot of fandoms that were familiar to me, but I hadn't met yet. This was my chance to make a lot of friends. Being popular here doesn't necessarily mean I'm popular back home. Probably means the complete opposite. I don't mind. Fandoms are like family, especially Supernatural. I looked out a window at the pretty view. I was on the 10th floor, and the I could see a lot of the campus. The light was really nice. "I guess you didn't listen to me, Supernatural is mine." a voice behind me said. I turned my head and saw Mean Girls. "God damn it. I don't like him!" I said, turning completely around and walking towards her. "Really? Because I was watching you. You're trying to steal him away!" she said with a really pissed off look. "Are you deaf? I. Don't. Like. Him." I repeated slowly. "You won't have him!" she said then stomped off. I saw Most Popular Girls In School follow her. Wait, I didn't see her with Mean Girls before. Was she hiding? Why? I shook the thought out of my head. They're just weird. I went back to the window and leaned on it. Why do rich schools always have big windows? Probably because they can afford it. "You won't have him." I heard the voice say again. I was going to turn around when I was shoved, right out the window. I tried to grab something so I didn't fall but I couldn't do anything. I was quickly reaching the ground, and a very messy end. I screamed so loudly I thought my own ears would start bleeding. I was faced towards the ground so I saw everything coming quickly. I was going to get killed by a popular girl. I raised my arms over my face, closed my eyes, and prepared for impact. I suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. I was 10 ft away from the ground. I was seriously shaken up. I looked around me and saw glowing blue around me. I looked to my side and saw a panting Undertale holding their hand at me, with one glowing blue eye.

Holy shit. I nearly died. I was pushed out a fudging window and survived. I started to sob loudly. Undertale kept me up, until a certain winged fandom flew up and flew me down. I'm guessing Undertale didn't want to accidentally splat me on the ground like I almost was. Supernatural held me closely and tried to comfort me. "Shh, shh. It's okay. You're safe now." he said with a soothing and calming voice. It was odd hearing it from such a rugged fandom but I started to calm down. Hetalia and Homestuck ran to me shortly after. "Holy shit Y/N! What happened!?" Homestuck asked, with a worried tone. "Are you okay!?" Hetalia asked. "I-I was pushed out of t-the window." I said through choked sobs. "I saw her falling and ran over as soon as I could. Thank Asgore I caught her in time." Undertale said. "Who did it Y/N?" Hetalia said in an extremely serious tone. "I-I didn't see but I know it w-was Mean Girls." I said. I glances at Hetalia while my shoulder was on Supernatural's shoulder. He looked like he ready to kill someone. "Don't worry Y/N. I'll take care of it." he hissed. Homestuck touched Hetalia's shoulder. "Heta, calm down. You know what might happen." Homestuck said with worry. "I will kill that bitch!" Hetalia said. I noticed his eyes were red. I let go of Supernatural. "What's happening?" I asked while looking at Homestuck. "Hetalia! Stop! You can't let him out!" Homestuck said desperately. Hetalia growled and I noticed his brown hair turning darker. "H-Hetalia you're scaring me!" I said. Hetalia looked at me and his appearance changed back. "I'm so sorry Y/N! I-I don't know what I was doing. I just got really mad because someone tried to hurt you a-and…" he said while looking down. "It's okay Hetalia. J-Just don't do it again, please." I said. I knew exactly what was happening. That was 2p! Hetalia. The part of the fandom that's made characters that put people in cupcakes and pasta sauce. Friendly nations that were changed into bloody killers, and occasionally depressing and fabulous. I never want to see that happen to Hetalia. He'll hate himself if he hurts anyone. That freak out room, I finally understand why fandoms go there. It's a place they go when they're going to hurt people. It's a place they go when they can't control themselves. It's fudging mental hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Y/N's POV**

To help me get over almost dying, Supernatural Homestuck and Hetalia took me to a game room. It had everything! From the old school 8 bit games, to the new school 8 bit games! From Earthbound to Undertale. They had a lot of board games too. We decided to play Twister. "Okay! Red foot red Supernatural." Hetalia said. Supernatural put his foot on red. "Left hand yellow Y/N!" he said. I put my hand on yellow. "Right hand green Homestuck!" Hetalia said. He did so. This went on for a while, until we were all in a weird position. I was leaning over Supernatural while Homestuck had legs stretched under us both. "Wow! I can't believe you guys have done this for so long." Hetalia stated. "Heta please just say the next one!" Homestuck said. Hetalia spun the spinner. "Okay! Supernatural, right hand yellow." Hetalia said. Supernatural realized the ones in front of him were already in use. He would have to bend backwards to reach it. He tried to bend backwards but it made me fall, making him fall, and making us both fall on top of Homestuck. We were all a big heap of tired sweaty people. "Well, it's a tie. Want to play again?" Hetalia asked. "NO." we all said in unison. We eventually all got up. "Hello bros! My name is Peeeewdiepie! And welcome to….." I heard a voice say. "No way!" I said excitedly. I ran over to the area with computers. There was guy that looked like Pewdiepie, wearing a blue bro fist shirt with green headphones. That must be the Pewdiepie fandom! There are all sorts of fandoms out there. I was really excited but I didn't want to interrupt his video, so I went back over to Homestuck and the others. "Why'd you run off Y/N?" Homestuck asked. "I saw a fandom I'm in." I answered. "Y/N, are fan girls like they are on Tumblr?" Hetalia asked. "Yep. Tumblr consists of fangirls, mostly." I said. "I wish I could see what it was like, almost none of the fandoms have ever left the school." Hetalia said. "Why is it anyway? All these fandoms are a big secret in a government school no one knows about." I said. "It's been this way for a long time. Since the first couple of fandoms." Supernatural said. "Who started all of this anyway?" I asked. "Again, no one knows." Homestuck said. "I think we've had enough time in the game room. Let's go hang out somewhere else." I prompted. The others agreed and we left. "Thanks guys, I was really shaken up." I said. "What're friends for?" Supernatural said with a smile. "Well look who it is. The little bird." a girl said. I knew who it was and turned around. "I guess you were stupid that you thought you could fly." she said. "Why don't you back up, bitch." Hetalia said with a hiss. "Heta, calm down." I said. "Look at the pasta wimp trying to stick up for his wimpy friend." Mean Girls said. Hetalia glared intensely at her. "We know what you did to me Mean Girls." I said. "What do you mean?" she said innocently. "We both know what the hell she's talking about!" Hetalia said.

"I seriously have no idea." she said. "You pushed me out the window!" I said. She looked genuinely shocked. "What!? I would never do that! Maybe push you down stairs, but not out a window!" she said. Hetalia looked seriously pissed. "Now you're lying about it!?" he said. "I'm not lying! I just thought it was great someone else did." she said. Hetalia's hair and eyes were starting to change again. "Hetalia! Don't!" I said. He growled. "C'mon, let's just get him out of here." I said. Homestuck and Supernatural nodded and tried to drag him out. Hetalia reached into his pockets and threw salt in both of their eyes. I gasped as Supernatural and Homestuck let go. "Ah, my eyes!" Homestuck said. Supernatural hissed and bent over. He opened his eyes that had turned black. Hetalia's hair and eyes were now completely different. "Mean Girls, I hate you but you should run!" I said grabbing her hand and starting to run. She didn't have any complaints and started running with me. I heard Hetalia running after us. I didn't know where to go. Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Y/N's POV**

OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE. I thought as I kept running. Hetalia is way more dangerous, and might I add insane. I had to pull Mean Girls out of the way of plenty of knives. Where does he even keep them!? "Y/N! MOVE SO I CAN KILL HER!" Hetalia hissed. "Hetalia please stop!" I pleaded as we kept running. I wasn't really looking where I was running. We somehow ended up near the gardens. We hid in the statue garden section. I heard Hetalia's footsteps. They were slow and anxiety producing. "Y/N. Come out! I won't lay a finger on you, I just want to make Mean Girls go away and never ever come back." he said. Mean girls' mascara was running. I put a finger to my lips to make sure she would keep quiet. "You two can't hide forever, once I find you Mean Girls you'll wish you were hit by a bus! It would be a lot less painful than what I have planned." he continued. I heard Hetalia's footsteps get quieter and quieter. Mean Girls started peeking out from behind our hiding space. I pulled her back and shook my head. "Damn. They must be in another garden." I heard Hetalia say right next to us. This time I knew he walked out. I slowly peeked out to make sure. No sign of him. I signaled to Mean Girls and we both quietly started walking away. That's when I stepped on a twig, snapping it. "THERE YOU ARE!" Hetalia yelled from a hedge over. "Oh crap run!" I said pulling Mean Girls along again. We started running again. We can't keep this up for much longer. I know Mean Girls isn't an athletic fandom and I spend my time on the computer, not running. We had to make it to the freak out building. It was our only hope. We were only halfway there when I started slowing down. Mean Girls was worse. "It's time to end this!" Hetalia said as he grabbed Mean Girls hair then throwing her down. I stopped and looked at the scene unfold. If I don't do anything, she'll die! I didn't have any weapons, but I know deep down Hetalia wouldn't hurt me. He took a knife out of his pocket and a sickening smile grew on his lips. " _ **Time to die.**_ " he said. He threw his arm back and was about to stab her. I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. He bent over with the knife still in hand. Mean Girls scrambled up and away from him. "Get to the building! I'll be fine!" I said. Mean Girls ran without another thought. "Y/N….why?" Hetalia asked. I gulped and took a step back. "I can't let you hurt anyone Hetalia. You're a sweet lovable fandom." I said. Hetalia straightened up. His eyes burned right through me. "I've killed fandoms before. A dozen at least." he said walking towards me. I took more steps back. "I've never killed a human before, but I can change that in one move." he said. I started shaking. "Y-You wouldn't hurt me." I said. "You don't know that." he said. He ran to me and pinned me against a wall. "Hetalia no! PLEASE!" I pleaded. He put a knife against my cheek.

"I'm not Hetalia." he said in a dark tone. "I'm 2ptalia." he said. I started tearing up. That's when the guys in suits came. They held guns in their hands. They aimed right at him. "No!" I shouted. They placed their fingers on their triggers and I turned away while closing my eyes. I heard the guns fire. I felt Hetalia let go and opened my eyes. He stood in front me, back facing me. His arms were outstretched protectively. He had protected me from the men. Hetalia slumped over onto the ground. That's when I saw the tranquilizer darts all over him. They weren't bullets…? I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I went on my knees and raised Hetalia's head onto my lap. He had protected me regardless. The guys came over and took Hetalia, then headed over to the building again. I stayed in the same spot, I had a lot to think about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Y/N's POV**

Supernatural and Homestuck eventually met up with me. "Y/N! You're okay!" Homestuck said. I stood up and patted the dirt off of myself. "Y-Yea. They knocked Hetalia out and took him away." I said. "Shit….poor Heta." Supernatural said. "This happens a lot, but almost never for Hetalia." Homestuck said. "Even though he went 2p he still protected me." I said pushing a piece of hair back. "Seriously? I would've thought he cut you up." Supernatural said. Homestuck nudged him. "What? You know it's true!" Supernatural said. "I want to know." I stated. They stopped bickering and looked at me. "Know about what?" Homestuck asked. "I want to know which ones you all have." I said. "You mean….what makes us go to the freak out room?" Supernatural said. I nodded. "Y/N you seriously don't want to hear about that." Homestuck said. "Yes, I seriously do! My friend just tried to kill someone and me!" I said getting hysterical. "Calm down Y/N, it's okay." Homestuck putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "Please, I just want to know." I said looking at them. They looked at each other. Homestuck sighed. "Alright, we'll explain it all to you." he said. I smiled slightly. The led me to a dorm room, it looked like Supernatural's. "Here's the truth Y/N." Homestuck said closing and locking the door behind us. "Fandoms are the most unstable people you'll ever meet." Supernatural continued. "With all of our fans, our updates, our Au's, things happen everyday." he said. "My updates are especially bad, I can't control myself. I go through so much pain and I don't even know what's happening." Homestuck said with a pained look, as if he's remembering it in detail. "It's not just him. Out of my control, obviously, my demon takes over." Supernatural said. "And what happens then?" I asked. "Until I'm stopped, I break things, kill fandoms, demon stuff." Supernatural said. I looked at him, wide eyed. "Doctor Who can get pretty bad too." Homestuck said. "Really?" I asked. I thought Doctor Who was a relatively calm fandom. "First, he get's into a depression. He just sits alone in his room all day. Then he starts hearing drums. He get's crazy, and just keeps tapping the same rhythm. We always try to get him to calm down but nothing ever works. He just get's worse and worse until…." Supernatural trailed off. "Until what?" I asked. "Until the master comes out." Homestuck finished. I gasped. "Yea. It takes a really long time to get him back from that. We all try our best to not let it happen." Supernatural said. "There's also…..trickster mode." Homestuck said with a shudder. "Tricksters? Like in your comic?" I asked. Homestuck nodded. "We got a hold of a Ju-Ju lollipop and everything went crazy. Rainbows, being really hyper, it was just terrible." Homestuck said. I sighed. "That's a lot for you to all have to deal with." I said. The nodded in agreement. "Trust me, we know." Homestuck said. I stood up. "Well, we have school tomorrow. I'll see you two later." I said with a wave. They said goodbye and I started walking back to my room.

The fandoms have put up with so much crap. I can't imagine having to go through what they have to. I wish I could help them but I couldn't even help Hetalia. I tiredly walked into my room and changed into my pajamas. I'll think of something tomorrow. For now, sleep. I did exactly that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Y/N's POV**

I woke up the next morning and turned off the alarm. I groggily got up and got dressed. I grabbed my bag from the side of my bed and was about to head into the kitchen, until someone crashed through my wall. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I questioned. The room was a mess and a bunch of the posters were ripped. Debris was everywhere, along with a gaping hole in the wall. Undertale stood up and brushed themself off. "Oh! Hey Y/N! Didn't know this was your room." they said. "Why did you crash through here!?" I asked. "You like funny stories? Okay so I was fighting Attack On Titan and I got thrown into this wall." Undertale said. "That's not funny. And it wasn't much of a story. "Did I ever say it was?" Undertale asked. "I….guess not." I said. "Sorry about that anyway." Undertale said. And with that, they teleported away. I knew Sans could do that! I sighed. Time to go to the main office and sort out my new room. I left my room not bothering to lock it. I headed over to the main office. I stood at the door and knocked on it. I didn't hear anything so I walked inside. It looked exactly like every main office in a cliche high school movie from the 80's. I closed the door behind me and looked at the secretary at the computer. It was one of those black suit people, but this one was a girl. she nudged her head in the direction of the door in front of me. I took that as an okay and walked into the principal's office. I saw Andrew Hussie sitting there. "What the hell?" I asked. He was the one running this!? Then he fell over revealing another guy sitting there. Is that a dummy!? WHAT!? The guy had black hair, no face, a blue shirt with a white t on it and grey pants. "Hello?" I asked slightly weirded out and confused. "Ah. Hey there. I'm Tumblr." he said. This made more sense. Not a lot, but more. "Umm….I came here because my room got crashed into." I said. "Ah yes. That happens a shit ton." he said. He got up and grabbed a random room number and handed it to me. "Here ya go." he said. He is extremely weird. "So what's with the Hussie?" I asked. "What Hussie?" he asked. I looked to where it was and it was gone. What? I then felt arms on my shoulders. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the dummy on my back. "WHAT THE CRAP?!" I asked while throwing it off me. "The Hussie has chosen you." Tumblr said. I've had enough of this. I ran out of the room and didn't stop until I was outside of the building. I should've known Tumblr was as weird as it's website. I looked at the number and headed over. I'll get my stuff after class but I need to know where I'm gonna live. I eventually got there and tried to open the door. It was locked. That's weird. He didn't give me a key, so why's it locked?

I knocked on the door. "Just a minute!~" a voice said from inside. Wait, I know that voice! Hetalia opened the door. "Y/N!" Hetalia said with a gasp. "You're out of the freak out room!?" I asked. "Y-Yea. I calmed down and they just barely let me go." he said rubbing the back of his neck with guilt. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I said with relief. "I-I thought you hated me." Hetalia said. "What!? No! I understand you can't control it, sure I was scared but you weren't in control." I said with a small smile. Hetalia hugged me. "So, what are you doing here anyway?~" he asked. "Well, Undertale crashed through my wall and Tumblr gave me this room number." I explained. Hetalia's eyes sparkled. "We're roommates!" Hetalia said. Oh….that's what happened. Hetalia is one of the more normal fandoms so this should be fine. He let go and led me into the room. HOLY CRAP THERE ARE A LOT OF GERMANY POSTERS.


	15. Chapter 15

**Y/N's POV**

I should've seen this coming from a fandom who had a whole religion based on Germany. "You can sleep here, next to the mochi plushies." Hetalia said pointing to one side of the bed. "You mean we'll have to sleep next to each other?" I asked. Hetalia nodded with a smile. I blushed slightly. I guess that's okay. "Where can I put my clothes?" I asked. "There's a closet that I never use over there." he said pointing to the other end of the room. I walked over and was about to open when Hetalia suddenly shouted. "WAIT NOT THAT ONE!" he shreked. I opened it and a bunch of pictures fluttered out. They were of Hetalia characters, and tons of ships. "Um...Heta you have a problem." I said while looking at the pile. Hetalia raced over and shut the closet. "I...he he...meant the other closet." he said while avoiding my eyes. "Of course you did." I said. He led me over to another closet. "You can put your clothes in here, do you need help moving them over here?" Hetalia asked. I shook my head no. "It's not a lot of stuff." I answered. "Alright!~ Tell me if you do." he said. I walked out of the room and went back to mine. I found Homestuck and Supernatural standing there. "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. The both turned and looked at me. "We heard Undertale crashed in here and wanted to make sure you were okay." Homestuck said. "Oh I'm fine, but my room isn't." I said. "You could room with me if you want." Supernatural said. I noticed a slight glare from Homestuck. "Or me!" Homestuck offered. "I'm already rooming with Hetalia actually." I stated. "What!?" they said in unison. "Yea, Tumblr assigned it to me." I said. "Damn that man and his ships…." I heard Homestuck mumble. "I came in here to get my clothes." I said walking over to my dresser. I opened my drawers and quickly took my stuff out. "Well, let's hang out after classes." Supernatural said while leaving my room. "Yea, see you later Y/N." Homestuck said while following him. I almost forgot! I quickly rushed to Hetalia's room and put my clothes in the closet. "Thanks Heta! I need to get to class now!" I said not waiting for his response and rushing to History. I hadn't even realized the first bell rang when I got into my seat as the second bell rang. I sighed with relief. The rest of class time was normal, or at least as normal as you can with fandoms. At the end of the day, I went to hetalia's room and and flopped onto the bed. "Hey Y/N!" Hetalia greeted. I flopped over to face him. "Hey Heta." I greeted back. "Homestuck and Supernatural said they were going to hang out near the gardens, want to come?" Hetalia asked. "Alright, let's go!" I said. I followed Hetalia to where he said Supernatural and Homestuck were waiting. I soon saw them standing there. I smiled as we met up. "So, what are we doing today guys?" I asked. "Let's just walk around for a bit." Supernatural said. I agreed and we walked around the gardens. "Wow, these gardens are really nice when you aren't running for your life." I said.

Hetalia looked down. "I'm so sorry Y/N. I really didn't mean to scare you." Hetalia said. I regretted what I said. "I was joking Heta, I don't blame you at all." I said while giving him a reassuring smile. "I just got so angry, I wanted to hurt her." Hetalia said. I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Hetalia." I said. "Hey, has anyone seen Doctor Who lately?" Supernatural asked. I thought back to History. I had seen him but he wasn't very talkative. "I did but he was acting funny." I said. Supernatural went pale. "No, he can't go through that again!" Supernatural said. I realized what he was talking about. Supernatural stretched out his wings and flew as fast as he could to the dorms. The rest of us ran as fast as we could.


	16. Chapter 16

**Y/N's POV**

As we got to Doctor who's door, we saw Sherlock standing there. "You can't do this again. Keep it together. You can do it, I know you can." Sherlock said to the door. Supernatural folded his wings and put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "We both know he's not listening." Supernatural said. Sherlock's face stiffened. Supernatural took his hand off Sherlock's shoulder and set his gaze at the door. Sherlock seem to know what he was going to do, and stood back. Supernatural kicked the door open and ran in, with Sherlock following. Hetalia, Homestuck and I did as well. The room was dark, but I could clearly see it was trashed. Tables were broken, photos were smashed, I even saw a ripped poster on the floor. Doctor Who was curled in a corner of the room. Sherlock and Supernatural approached him. Supernatural held a hand behind himself, gesturing for us not to come any closer. "Who, it's us."Supernatural said. Doctor Who remained silent. "What happened? If you don't tell us we can't help." he pleaded. Doctor Who raised his head,his eyes stared at Supernatural like daggers. "What makes you think I want your help?" he asked his a hiss. Supernatural tensed and his wings twitched nervously. My own breath hitched. "What happened?" Supernatural said just above a whisper. "She's leaving. She's leaving just like they did." Doctor Who said, his eyes changing from angry to saddened. "Who's leaving?" Supernatural asked. "Clara….she's leaving….just like my so many fans did when Peter Capaldi became the new doctor…." he said trailing off at the end. "Shit! This is bad." Supernatural said. A companion leaving is one of the worst things to happen to the Doctor Who fandom. Doctor Who started to space off, then the tapping started. "No! Who stop it, stop it right now!" Supernatural said kneeling down and shaking him by the shoulders. The tapping didn't stop. "The drums….the drums….." Doctor Who said with frozen eyes. "C'mon Who! Don't do this to me!" Supernatural said. I heard in his tone that he starting to cry. He picked up Doctor Who in the way you would a person who needed helped with an injured leg. He turned to us. "I'm sorry you had to see him like this." Supernatural said with watery eyes. I put a hand over my mouth and started tearing up myself. Sherlock stood on the other side Doctor Who, face more rigid than ever. Supernatural walked him out of the room. Hetalia and Homestuck looked destroyed. "H-He'll be okay, right?" Hetalia asked to no one in particular. Homestuck looked down and shook his head. "I don't know Heta." he said. After a minute or two the rest of us followed Supernatural and Sherlock. Supernatural was taking him to the freak out building. Doctor Who seemed completely out of it, until I saw him pull out a dagger from his pocket. "Supernatural! Watch out!" I screamed. Supernatural turned his head towards me as Doctor Who sliced at Supernatural's wings.

Supernatural screamed in pain and fell away from Doctor Who. His wing was bleeding and it looked like it hurt him to move it. "Whoops, did I do that?" Doctor Who said with his back facing Sherlock and the rest of us. Instead of his usual look, he had a black hoodie and his hair was shorter, it had also turned blonde. He turned to us with a psychotic smile. "Hello Vietnam!" he greeted. I stood, frozen in place. I felt hetalia shake next to me. Sherlock ran over to Supernatural, but was stopped by a kick to the side by Doctor Who. "Oops. I should really watch where I'm going." Doctor Who said with a wider sickening grin. I gave out a horrified shriek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Y/N's POV**

My shriek earned a look from Doc-whatever he was now. "Well well well. There she is. The new girl, invoking all sorts of things in school. Feelings, friendship, blood lust. So remarkable." he said taking a step towards me. His eyes made me think about all sorts of horrible things that could happen to me if I didn't run. With Hetalia, he wasn't after me. He just wanted to hurt someone that tried to kill me. With….Master he wants nothing but domination. He doesn't care who I am, what I meant to him, or what anyone means to him. He gaze kept me glued to the ground. My brain kept screaming for me to move, as did my whole body excluding my terrified legs and feet. Hetalia seemed to find his voice. "R-Run!" he yelped. It looked like that Homestuck had snapped back to reality. "We have to go Y/N!" Homestuck said while grabbing my arm. My feet finally moved as we all began running for our lives. "The chase is on." Master said. I didn't look behind me, I knew if I did I would freeze up again. Something whizzed by my head, I knew it was a bullet. That fact made me run faster. Master was incredibly good at keeping up. It must be from Doctor running all the time with his companions. We ran into a building and took so many turns to lose him, it made me dizzy. We kept running and turning until we stopped hearing bullets and his footsteps. We stopped our marathon and and rested in a hallway as we panted heavily. I kneeled underneath the windows. I was tired but I knew I needed to be ready to run again. "Home….stuck….what do….we….do!?" I asked getting a bit panicky, and a little strained from running so much. "I-I don't know!" he said. It was silent, until the glass above me broke. I felt a sharp pain as shards cut me. I screamed loudly. "Y/N!" Hetalia and Homestuck said, chorused. "Ah...there you all are." Master said while looking in the window. I hurt all over, I could see glass pieces in me, I felt the sting and saw the blood. Master pulled me up by my hair. He lifted me off my feet and my neck craned from the angle he was pulling. Hetalia and Homestuck were about to charge at him, but he put the gun to my head. I felt the cold steel and my hot tears stream down my face. Hetalia and Homestuck stopped dead in their tracks. "Not another step, or else bad things might happen." he said. "Y-You can't do this Doc!" Hetalia pleaded. "I can, and might!" he said while turning the safety off. I started shaking again. "It's okay Y/N, you're going to be fine." Homestuck said while trying to calm me down. I don't know whether it was the shock, the pain, or the fear, but I started blacking out. I could hear Hetalia and Homestuck shouting. "P-Please, Doctor Who, s-stop." I said weakly, not knowing if I was looking at him or not. "I don't think so!" he said. I heard his finger move to the trigger.

I tried my best to fight unconsciousness. "She's the impossible girl." I said. In a spot of vision I saw him tense. "But she's possible. She was born to save the Doctor, over and over again." I continued. Master took his finger off the trigger. "She blew into this world on a leaf. She went on many adventures. Clara Oswald, the impossible girl." I said. The last spots of my vision got darker. "The doctor grabbed her hand and told her to run, only for her to say it back to him." I felt the world around me fall. "Run you clever boy." I whispered. I felt it, but it made no difference, as my eyes closed. I felt myself drop and blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Y/N's POV**

As I opened my eyes, I slowly started feeling the pain from all over my body. I could barely lift my arm to see it wrapped in bandages. "Y/N!" I heard from my left side. I turned my head and saw Hetalia standing over my bedside. He looked like he's been crying. He ran out of the room and quickly came back with Homestuck. "Thank Jeegus you're okay!" Homestuck said. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked. "It was the weirdest thing. Master dropped you and ran off. I've never seen him do that before." Homestuck said. "Is he still on the loose?" I asked while sitting up a bit. "No, a couple of hours later they found him and put him in the freak out room." Homestuck said. "How are Sherlock and Supernatural? Can he still fly?" I asked, getting a little concerned. "Doctor Who is strong, but it wasn't that bad." Supernatural said while walking it, with Sherlock following along. "I'm so glad you two are okay!" I said. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Supernatural said. "How's the wing?" I asked. He showed me his wrapped, folded up wing. "Does it hurt?" I asked. "Only if I move it too much." he answered. "You're really lucky Y/N. The last fandom he pointed a gun at died." Homestuck said. "I only said what I thought would calm him down. I guess it didn't change him back though." I said. "It's the calmest I've ever seen him in that state, it would take a miracle worker to pull him out of that by themselves." Sherlock stated. I sat up entirely. "It's seriously dangerous for you here Y/N. I never realized how much a human could get hurt with fandoms." Hetalia said while looking at the floor. "Don't be sad Heta, even though I've almost died twice this is way better than an high school I've ever been to." I said with a smile. Hetalia looked up and have me a small smile. Three big guys in suits walked in. "Please leave the room, we need to talk to Ms. L/N privately." one said. "But she just woke up!" Hetalia protested. "Leave the room." he said again, with a darker voice. Hetalia jumped and looked at me. "It's fine, go ahead and go guys." I said. They fandoms waved a goodbye and left the room. One of the men closed the door and locked it. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, getting nervous already. "The boss wants things to go a bit faster." one of the men said. "Wants what things to go faster?" I asked with a tilt of my head. "The reason the contest was started was so we could find out how the fandoms reacted to a normal person living and going to school with them." one guy explained. Oh! That explains some things. "Now the boss data on a new interaction with the fandoms." another one continued. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "The boss wants you to start dating one of the fandoms." the same guy said. "You're shitting me." I said. There's no way they could be serious.

"I can tell you right now we are not joking." he said. "The boss guy or person or whatever wants me to start dating a fandom!?" I asked, blushing slightly. "Exactly. It doesn't have to be a certain fandom, but Tumblr does ship you with Hetalia." he answered. I blushed more. I don't know how to feel about this. I don't even know if anyone likes me that way! "I-I can't do that!" I said. "You have to, or else." he threatened. I seriously did not want to know what else meant. "F-Fine! I'll start dating a fandom." I said. The three men nodded and left the room. I went over all my friends in my head. Did I have feelings for anyone? I thought I might have with Supernatural, but even that isn't a sure thing. I sighed. I'll have to find someone.

 **Senpai here, comment who you think it'll be!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Y/N's POV**

It was kind of awkward from then on. I had to pick one of my friends to start dating. I kept racking my brain for pros and cons. It was a very personal, hard decision to make. I've spent about two days thinking about it, while in the hospital resting up. I was finally released, but I had to take another day off from school. I layed on Hetalia's bed and stared at the ceiling. Do I even like anyone? The important question. I don't even know, it could be mistaken for friendship. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I took it off my face and realized the pillow had the axis on it. "Lord Doitsu tell me what to do." I pleaded. "Date Hetaliaaaaa!" a voice said. Okay, I might be crazy but there's no way Germany actually answered me. I sat up and looked around. No one. "Doooo iiiiit." the voice said again. Wait a minute, don't tell me. I got off the bed and felt around the room blindly. I bumped into something. "I KNEW IT!" I yelled while ripping off the cloak. I thought that it would be Hetalia, but it was Tumblr. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU BLOG!" I yelled while blushing. He Zoidberg/crab ran out. I sighed and sat on the bed again. This didn't help. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said dryly. Hetalia walked in and closed the door behind himself. "Y/N, is something wrong?" he asked with a worried expression. I shook my head. "It's nothing, really." I said, not being able to look him in the eye. He sat down next to me on the bed. "I know that's not true." he said. I looked at him shyly. "Well….it's complicated but…" I trailed off. I looked into his golden eyes. "Please tell me?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. "I have to start dating a fandom." I said. Hetalia looked surprised, then blushed slightly. "Those black suit guys said so. I don't even know who! Tumblr ships me, and I don't know who I feel that way to!" I said. Hetalia scooted closer to me. "W-Would you like some help deciding?" he asked while scratching his cheek slightly. My eyes widened. "And what do you mean by that?" I asked. He put a hand on my cheek. I blushed more. "Maybe, you'll figure out after this." he said. His face kept getting closer and closer to mine. I picked up the Hetalia pillow and held it in front of his face. He kissed Germany on the pillow. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "So, I'm guessing this means you don't like me back?" he asked with a sad frown. "I-I don't know! You're a great friend but I just don't know!" I said getting flustered. "Give me a chance, please." he said while holding my hands. I looked down with only my eyes and nodded. Hetalia got closer and closer again. This time our lips met. It felt amazing. Fireworks, everything those gushy romance movies said it was. I melted into the kiss. We parted and Hetalia smiled. "D-Did you like it?" he asked. I nodded while smiling back. "I love you Y/N." Hetalia said. "I love you too, Heta." I said.

A camera noise came from the closet. "TUMBLR FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I screeched. Tumblr ran out of the closet after getting better angle views. Then he ran out of the room. Hetalia and I stared at each other then started laughing. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close. I guess I did it!~ I wonder how the others will react?


	20. Chapter 20

**Y/N's POV**

Hetalia and I decided to tell our friends the next day, after classes were over. Neither of us were show how they would react, but it can't be that bad. "So why did you want us in your guys' room?" Supernatural asked. "Well, we have something to tell you." I said. Hetalia held my hand. "Hetalia and I are dating." I said. Homestuck looked shocked, and Supernatural groaned. He took 10 dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Sherlock. "I told you." he said. "Damn it Sherlock." Supernatural said. I laughed. Homestuck was quiet. "Homestuck? You haven't said anything." Hetalia said, still smiling. "I'm fine." Homestuck said coldly. Hetalia froze. "H-Homestuck?" he said. Homestuck got up without a word and left the room. "What did I do!?" Hetalia asked frantically. "I don't know, we should go after him." I said. Hetalia gasped and ran out of the room while pulling me along. "Oh no oh no oh no!" Hetalia said over and over. "What is it Heta!?" I asked. "Whenever Homestuck get's in a funk he goes trickster! He isn't dangerous, but it isn't him!" Hetalia said. We raced over to his room and slammed open the door. Homestuck was drawing on his wall with red paint. Hetalia sighed in relief. "Oh! You're just updating your ship wall!" I stated. "What else did you think I was doing?" he asked, drawing the two of us in a heart. "Hetalia thought you were going trickster." I answered. "Seriously? Over something like you guys dating?" he said standing up. "We are moirails, it's my job to be worried about you! Right?" Hetalia said. Homestuck smiled. "Do you have to even ask?" he said. Hetalia smiled back. "I kinda wanted to see your trickster, that was a funny act." I said. Homestuck glared at me. "Kidding! I was kidding!" I said putting my hands up defensively. "You really wouldn't want to see it Y/N." Hetalia said. "You guys are really serious about Trickster mode huh?" I said. "It's basically a rainbow bomb that annoys the heck out of everyone." Homestuck said. "Sounds weird." I said. "You should know by now nothing's exactly normal here!" Hetalia said with a chuckle. "How do you even get your hands on a Ju-Ju lollipop here?" I asked Homestuck. "Honestly, I don't know myself. on random days I just find it lying around and then I get the urge to lick it." Homestuck stated. "Just like Jane! Although they lollipops were presents." I said. "It get's annoying." Homestuck said. "I couldn't imagine having to walk around hoping I don't accidentally stumble onto something that turns my brain into pixies and rainbows." I said. "Well, I'm glad everything's fine Homestuck. I didn't want to upset you." Hetalia said. "Just because a moirail get's a matesprit, it doesn't mean you'll stop being my moirail. Right?" Homestuck asked. "Of course! I'll always be your...er moirail!" Hetalia said while running over and hugging Homestuck.

Hetalia accidentally knocked over a desk. What I'm going to say next sounds weird, but the drawer only opened slightly and a freaking lollipop feel out. Homestuck logic I guessed. Homestuck stared at the neon colored red and green swirled lollipop. "Homestuck, don't do it." Hetalia said starting pulling him away. Homestuck reached for the lollipop. I picked it up. "Woah! I can't believe I'm actually seeing it in real life!" I said while gazing at it. "Y/N, whatever you do, don't lick it!" Hetalia pleaded. I'm not gonna lick it Heta." I said. I kinda wanted to honestly. I mean, who can look at a giant lollipop and not want to lick it? "Heta, let me lick it." Homestuck said. "Homestuck I won't play what pumpkin!" Healia said. "But Heta, what pumpkin?" Homestuck asked while grabbing a pumpkin from behind him. "HOMESTUCK!" Hetalia yelled. "Calm down Heta, that's pretty funny!" I said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Y/N's POV**

Homestuck squirmed in Hetalia's grip. "HETALIA JUST LET ME LICK IT ONCE PLEASE." Homestuck pleaded. "I said no Homestuck!" Hetalia said while holding tighter. I walked towards the door with the lollipop. "I'll hide this while you hold down Homestuck!" I said. "No! Just let me lick it!" Homestuck said. I ran out of the room and searched for a place to hide it. It had to be a place where Homestuck never goes. I spotted Undertale and decided to ask them. "Undertale! I need your help." I said. They saw the lollipop in my hands. "Woah! Where did you find that!?" they asked while pointing at it. "That doesn't matter right now! I have to hide this before Homestuck licks it!" I said. "That sounds serious!" Undertale said. "It is, do you have a place in mind I could hide it?" I asked. "Well, you could probably hide it in the maze. He wouldn't find it if you go in far." Undertale said. "Great idea! Mind coming with me in case I get lost?" I asked. "Sure! I know a shortcut." Undertale said. She grabbed me and we were suddenly in the middle of the maze. "That is so cool!" I exclaimed. "Ain't it? Super convenient when I don't want to move." they said. I put the lollipop in a bush. "Alright! That's taken care of." I said while walking back to Undertale. "Hey, should we be concerned about the girl walking around picking up manga and running around with tools from the shed?" Undertale asked. "Nah. She's not actually hurting people. They just play along." I explained. "Oh good. I thought I might have to give her a bad time." Undertale said. I laughed and Undertale teleported us back. "Thanks for the help!" I said. "No problem. I like doing things that don't make me do much." they said. "I guess you don't like doing a skele-ton of work." I said while wriggly my eyebrows. "That was a good one, and yes." they said. I waved goodbye and walked back to Homestuck's room. "All taken care of!" I said. Hetalia looked relieved and let go of Homestuck. "Thanks Hetalia, Y/N. I really wanted to lick it but it's seriously shitty being trickster." Homestuck said. "I put it somewhere you probably won't find it, so you don't have to worry about being trickster for a long time." I said with a small smile. My hopes were quickly bludgeoned with a hammer. Something crashed through the window. "HOW THE EVER LIVING SHIT DID THAT GET HERE!?" I asked, being very surprised. The lollipop laid on the ground. Homestuck grabbed it. "Homestuck! Drop it! Don't do it!" Hetalia said with a hand outstretched. Homestuck disregarded Hetalia's pleas and licked the lollipop. There was a flash of rainbows and Homestuck looked like something from the 80's. Instead of gray, his skin was white. His horns, eyes, and hair were rainbow colored. The house on his shirt was no longer just green, and his shirt was now white. His pants were a rainbow colored swirly pattern. He dropped the lollipop and floated a bit.

"H3LLO TH3R3 MUCH FR13NDS!" Trickster said. "Oh god no!" Hetalia said. "J3GUS Y3S!" Trickster said with a giggle. "I think I'm being blinded by the rainbows." I said while shielding my eyes a bit. This version of Homestuck is definitely going to be a problem. He floated over to me. "Y/N! W3 SHOULD SO H4NG OUT!" Homestuck said. "Stuck, I know you're in there, so please snap out of this rainbow high!" I said while taking a few steps back. "W3 4R3 GO1NG TO HAV3 MUCH FUN." Trickster said. He grabbed me from behind and flew out the open window. I noticed Tumblr on the ground. "GOD DAMN YOU TUMBLR!" I said while trying to make sure Trickster doesn't drop me. WHAT IS IT WITH THESE PEOPLE AND MAKING ME SCARED OF HEIGHTS?!


	22. Chapter 22

**Y/N's POV**

"1 SW34R 1 WON'T DROP YOU." Trickster said while giggling and holding tighter. "Holy shit!" I screamed. A shadow flew behind us. "H3Y! 1T'S H4TE BUDDY!" Trickster said while turning, allowing me to see Supernatural. "Put her down you rainbow freak!" Supernatural said. "4WW. WHY 4R3 YOU B31NG SO M34AN." Trickster said with a pretend frown. "I said to let go!" supernatural said. "YOU WON'T DO 4NYTH1NG. YOU'RE ST1LL SC4R3D OF M3." Trickster said. Supernatural's face changed a bit. "Even if I am, I'll still fight you!" Supernatural said. "WRONG 4G41N." Trickster said with a sickening smile. He quickly sat me down on the ground and flew back up to Supernatural. Supernatural threw some punches at Trickster, but he just kept dodging and messing with Supernatural. "YOUR W1NGS SHOULD B3 MOR3 COLORFUL." trickster said while grabbing Supernatural's foot. "Let go you rainbow demon!" Supernatural said. Trickster didn't listen, and flew fast with Supernatural's foot still in his grip. I could tell Supernatural was trying not to scream. Eventually, trickster flew back with the same force and let Supernatural go. Supernatural spun and tried to get his bearings. He managed to before he hit a building. Trickster stood mid-air and waved with friendliness at Supernatural. I needed to do something before they hurt each other. I stood up and ran to the dorm buildings. "Heta! Sherlock! Guys we need to stop them!" I yelled as I ran. I spotted them looking at the window. "Guys! What are you doing just standing there!? We've got to doing something!" I said. "There's nothing we can do. Trickster is the second most powerful one here." Sherlock stated. "Who's the first?" I asked. "Demon Supernatural. If this keeps up, we'll have both wreaking havoc here." Hetalia said with despair laced in his voice. "There has to be something!" I said, getting desperate. "We have to hide the students." Hetalia said. "I'll alert Tumblr." Sherlock said. They headed different ways, leaving me alone in the hallway. I had no idea what to do, so I ran back outside. It was a stupid idea after I just heard what was going to happen. Although, I guess this whole thing was. Supernatural was getting tired. Trickster didn't show any signs of slowing down. "1S SOM3ON3 T1R3D?" Trickster said while getting closer to Supernatural. I could see Supernatural panting as he flew down a little more. "L3T'S H4V3 SOM3 FUN." Trickster said. He grabbed Supernatural's trench coat. Supernatural threw more punches. "1 PROM1S3 YOU'LL L1K3 1T." Trickster said as he grabbed both of Supernatural's arms. I can't just let this happen! Who knows how much they'll wreck the school!

I looked around quickly for something and found a left behind Soccer ball. I tried my hardest to throw it, but it missed by alot. I looked around more and picked up some rocks. Maybe if I can just get his attention Supernatural can get away. I started throwing them. The majority missed. I cursed and threw my last few. Two of them hit. Trickster turned his attention to me and dropped Supernatural. Supernatural slowed down his fall with his wings. "D1D YOU JUST DO TH4AT?" Trickster asked with wide eyes. "Ah crap." I said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Y/N's POV**

Trickster stared at me. I tried to run away, bad idea. Trickster picked me up by the foot and made me flail upside down. "P-Please! Stop!" I said. Trickster looked at me sadly. "WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO HURT M3?" He asked. "Well, I don't know. Maybe because you're trying to turn my friend into a demon and you're just a rainbow high version of my friend!" I said. This is frustrating. Trickster got angry. "I AM YOUR FRIEND!" Trickster said, with a bit of flashing from his original color scheme. I got an idea. "You aren't my friend! You're just ignoring your problems and not facing them head on! No one likes you like this! Not even Hetalia." I said with full seriousness. Trickster looked mortified. "1 4M MUCH FUN. YOU H4V3 TO L1K3 M3!" Trickster said. "Well I don't! No one does!" I said. Trickster flew high up then dropped me. I screamed until he caught me again. "1 4M. FUN!" he said with a scowl. "I wouldn't hang out with you if my life depended on it!" I said. I really shouldn't have said that. "W3LL. M4YB3 1T DO3S." he said with an especially creepy expression. "Shit." I said with wide eyes. "HEY! CANDY BRAINS!" a voice on the ground said. Trickster held me by the back of my shirt and looked down. I could see a gaster blaster below me. "Oh my god, Undertale!" I said. "DO YOU WANT TO A HAVE A BAD TIME!?" they asked. I smiled, then became quickly terrified. Shit was gonna go down. Trickster threw me on top of a building. It hurt but at least he didn't let me fall. I heard Megalovania playing. I didn't see any speakers, is that something they can do? Like in the video game!? Undertale hopped onto a gaster blaster and rode it up to Trickster. "It's a beautiful day outside." Undertale said. "1 KNOW WH3RE YOUR GO1NG W1TH TH1S." Trickster said. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming." Undertale continued. "STOP." Trickster said. "On days like these, kids like you." Undertale said while looking down. "Oh damn." I whispered. " L." Undertale said while looking up with a neon glowing blue eye. They looked extremely determined. The other gaster blaster shot it's lazer at Trickster. "Undertale! Don't hurt him! That's still your cousin!" I pleaded. "I know it is! I'm not doing a genocide run here!" Undertale yelled. Trickster had dodged the laser and flew towards Undertale. Undertale yelled and the gatser blaster flew towards him. Undertale raised their hand and Trickster was surrounded in a blue glow. Undertale shook Trickster around like a ragdoll. "Get it together Homestuck!" Undertale said. Undertale stopped and Trickster shook his head and floated dizzily. "1 W4NT YOU TO STOP B3FOR3 1 H4V3 TO DO SOM3TH1NG NOT FUN!" Trickster said.

Undertale Charged at him again. Trickster suddenly held something in his hands. "UNDERTALE! THE PUMPKIN!" I warned. "What?" they asked. Homestuck smashed the pumpkin on Undertale's head. Without being able to see the gaster blasters started falling. "Undertale!" I yelled. Supernatural raced up and ripped the pumpkin off Undertale's head. The gaster blasters stopped falling. Supernatural and Undertale looked at each other and nodded. They both charged at Trickster.


	24. Chapter 24

**Y/N's POV**

I knew that Supernatural and Undertale combined could at least stand a chance against Trickster. Supernatural and Undertale were giving Trickster no openings to attack. Supernatural's hits were actually hitting him, with the help of Undertale keeping still. I was cheering them on, until I realized something. Trickster never actually hurt anyone. The pumpkin just made Undertale not able to use the gaster blaster, and he just threw Supernatural around. He was obviously capable of hurting them but he didn't. Even when I threw the rocks he only threatened me. When Undertale came he didn't just let me fall he threw me onto a building. "Undertale! Supernatural! Stop!" I yelled. They were too busy with fighting to pay attention to me. Trickster was started to get pretty banged up. "Are you ready to quite!?" Supernatural asked. Trickster panted and wiped his mouth. "1'M NOT DON3 H4V1NG FUN Y3T." he said. He pulled out a katana. It wasn't rainbow, or anything silly. It was actually a pretty bad ass looking sword. Instead of flying towards them, he teleported and hit Supernatural in the back with the handle of the sword. This made supernatural yell in pain and start to fall. Undertale caught him with a gaster blaster. Their music changed to Battle Against A True Hero. "Undertale stop! He doesn't want to hurt you!" I screamed. Undertale either didn't hear me, or didn't believe me and charged at Trickster. Trickster knew Undertale couldn't use the gaster blasters anymore while Supernatural and they were on them. "WH4AT 1S WRONG W1TH YOU P3OPL3!? WHY 4R3N'T YOU FUN!?" Trickster yelled and he charged at his cousin. "Because you aren't!" Undertale said back. Undertale used a bone attack. Trickster had to dodge to not be impaled. I couldn't get off the roof of the building, it had no door leading down. I was stuck. The only way down was to jump. "Guys please! Just listen to me!" I yelled one more time in a futile attempt. Neither of them listened to me. I ran over to the ledge and looked down. It was a far drop, hopefully I won't reach the bottom if my theory is correct. "GERONIMO!" I yelled as I jumped off. That's the only time Trickster had heard me through the entire battle. He turned his attention away from Undertale and looked at me as I jumped. How many times do I have to have my life risked!? I thought as I fell. Trickster dropped the sword and raced over to me. "Y/N! You idiot!" I heard him say. I felt arms around me as my fall was stopped. I looked up and saw Homestuck with his normal color scheme. I smiled. "It brought you back didn't it?" I asked.

Undertale looked at us, and the music stopped. "Thank Asgore." they said. "Guess you're off your rainbow high." Supernatural said with a hand on his back where Trickster had hit him. Homestuck floated us down to the ground, then fell over. "Homestuck!" I yelled. "He's fine. Just needs to rest." Undertale said. Supernatural carried him bridal style. "I would be tired too if I turned into a rainbow demon thing." I said. We all walked to Homestuck's room and Supernatural put him on the bed. Hetalia and Sherlock ran in. "You guys did it!" Hetalia said. "And you said we couldn't." I turned slightly. Hetalia looked a little embarrassed. "I'm just glad it's over. Those rainbows hurt my eyes." I said. "Where the hell did he get that sword though!?" Supernatural asked. "I have no idea, but did any of that fight make sense?" I stated. "Hell no." Supernatural said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Y/N's POV**

Have you ever gotten the sense that something was about to happen? Something you can never explain even if you had a dictionary- "Woah! I'm in a shitty fanfiction! That's new from comics." What the!? "Deadpool fandom here! I'm talking to you, the person staring at the screen." I turned and looked at the guy in a Deadpool costume standing in the doorway. "HEY! I WASN'T DONE INTERRUPTING YOUR EXPOSITION!" What the hell? "Who are you!?" I asked. "Shit!" Supernatural said. "Lord Doitsu no." Hetalia said. "Who is he!?" I asked them. "I like just introduced myself! Sheesh, people just don't listen." he said. "What is he talking about!?" I said, more confused than ever. "I'm Deadpool! Well, his awesome fandom anyway." he winked at nothing. "Well, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh you know, the author wanted to make someone happy and decided to write me in." Deadpool said. "Author? Write you in? What does that mean!?" I asked. "Oh come on, appreciate the dialogue being written here!" Deadpool said. "Dialogue!? I have no idea what the hell you're saying!" I exclaimed. "I also came here to get my badass katana." he said. He dug through a drawer and found the sword. "Hell yes! Putting the dead back in Deadpool!" Deadpool said. "How did it end up in there? And how did you find it!?" I asked. This guy is weirder than Trickster. "I'm not weird, I'm insane! Better yet, mentally hilarious!" he said. "Y/N just accept the fate the author's written for you." he said while putting his sword with the other one, forming an X. "What author!?" I asked. "The author that's writing whatever you say!" he said pointing, again to something I couldn't see. He looked to the same area. "See where being cool get's ya?" he asked nothing. "Will you please just go!" I said. "Where would that leave this amazing plot?" he asked. "Why do you keep treating real life like a story!?" I yelled. "Why do you keep treating this story like real life!?" he asked with a laugh in his voice. I grunted in frustration. "I should be the main character, but apparently this is a reader insert, so I am but a side character. What a bummer!" Deadpool said. "Side character? What the shit man." I said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Y/N's POV**

"Okay, you're seriously getting on my nerves!" I said. "My mission is halfway complete then!" he said. "Well, do the other half so you'll leave!" I said. He held the ju-ju lollipop. "Hey! Don't touch that!" I said, getting scared. Deadpool laughed and brought the lollipop close to his mouth. "Damn, I need a mouth whole for this costume!" Deadpool said. I sighed in relief. He then jumped out the window. I rushed over to the window and looked down. I gagged and put a hand over my mouth. He was splattered on the ground. "You idiot!" I said. He peeled himself off the pavement. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I said. "He has a healing ability." Supernatural said, completely unfazed. "Well, you're used to people getting splattered everywhere." I stated. Supernatural shrugged. "I mean, people get their heads cut off more times than I can count, I think someone got it chopped off with a ouija board piece." I said. "Yep. The part of the show before it starts is brutal." he said. "Can we get off the topic of blood and death please?" Hetalia said. I chuckled and kissed his cheek gingerly. "Your show has 0 blood and 0 deaths." Supernatural said. Hetalia looked at him with a can you believe this shit face. "Joan of Arc, France watched her burn to death. Holy Roman Empire left chibitalia and died. Davie grew up and died of old age without remembering America. Prussia almost killed Poland, Switzerland almost shot Italy and France." Hetalia said. "Alright, alright. But Dean was still ripped to shreds by hell hounds." Supernatural said. "CAN YOU NOT GIVE ME FEELS HERE GUYS!?" I pleaded. "Hey, you know how long I cried when that happened!? I was hugging my plushie." Supernatural argued. "You…..have a plushie?" I asked. Supernatural froze. "Crap." he said. "Of Dean or Sam?" I asked. "...Both." he admitted. "Amateur." Hetalia said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Supernatural asked. "I have plushies of the axis and allies, the Nordics, and the Baltics." Hetalia said. "That's impressive Heta." Supernatural said. "I wish I had a bunch of merchandise." I said sadly. "I'm sure you have a good amount sweety." Hetalia said. "Ah the life of a fangirl. Always wanting more fandom stuff." I said. Hetalia chuckled. "Well, you're dating one. I would have thought that was a lot." he said. I smiled. "You're right, go to hell Becky at school!" I said. (No offense to people named Becky) Supernatural chuckled. "Whoops, forgot you already did." I said. "Uncalled for!" Supernatural yelled. I laughed hard. "LEVIATHAN!" I screamed. Supernatural's wings poofed up as looked around with wide eyes. I laughed harder, and Hetalia chuckled slightly. "Come on Y/N! That isn't funny!" Supernatural said.

"It is to me!" I said. "Leviathans are no laughing matter!" Supernatural said. "Yea, I know. They freaked me out pretty badly with that whole mouth thing." I stated. "They blew up poor Castiel!" Supernatural said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Y/N's POV**

As Supernatural said that, Homestuck started waking up. He sat up and put a hand on his head. "Oh shit I hate that lollipop." he said with a wince. Hetalia hugged him tightly. "I'm glad that Deadpool took it, who knows what happens to the stuff he takes?" Hetalia said. Homestuck smiled then, then almost got crushed by Hetalia. "You scared the crap out of me!" Hetalia said while starting to tear up. "I-I'm sorry Heta, but can you stop squishing me!?" Homestuck asked. Hetalia loosened his hug a little. "I know you get really worried about me, but I'm fine now." Homestuck said. Hetalia huffed. "Oh yea? Stand up." Hetalia said. Homestuck tried to get out of bed, then fell over. "AHH HOLY SHIT IT HURTS!" Homestuck yelled. Hetalia quickly picked him up and laid him back down. "Oh, right. Sorry about that Homestuck. Undertale and I sorta beat the crap out of you." Supernatural stated. "I told you Homestuck! You need to rest, they really did a number on you." Hetalia said. I had a thought just then. "Hey, where's Sherlock?" I asked. The others looked around. "Shit, where is he?" Supernatural asked. "Let's go look, Hetalia stay with Homestuck." I said. Hetalia nodded then Supernatural and I went to go look for the missing detective series. "Sherlock!" I called out. "Sherlock get your ass out here!" Supernatural yelled. We kept walking around, until we saw Sherlock supporting a Doctor Who. "Doctor Who! You're out!" I said with a smile as I ran over to the two with Supernatural following. "Y/N! I am so sorry, I'm so so sorry about what I did." Doctor Who apologized. "It's alright Who. I know you couldn't control it." I said with a small smile. "Why did you run off though Sherlock!?" Supernatural asked. "I could tell Doctor Who was going to be released soon and you all looked like you were busy." Sherlock stated blankly. "It would have been nice if you told us still." I said. Sherlock shrugged. "Well, I'm glad to see you two!" Doctor Who said. "Are you okay Who? Why does Sherlock have to help you up?" Supernatural asked. "I'm afraid this time took a little bit more of a tool on me." Doctor Who said with a weak smile. "Wow, we have to fandoms out from alternate versions." I said. "What do you mean?" Doctor Who asked. "Homestuck went Trickster and Supernatural beat him up." I said. Supernatural's wings poofed up in anger. "Hey! Undertale helped!" Supernatural said. "That doesn't make it any better." I said. "You beat Homestuck up!?" Doctor who asked loudly. "I also jumped off a building to turn him back." I said with a straight face. "Well, I certainly missed a lot!" Doctor Who said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Y/N's POV**

"You really did, let's get you to your room now." I said. I walked with Supernatural, Sherlock, and Doctor Who to a room with a Tardis door. I guess he had to get a new one after we broke the other down. Supernatural opened the door and we walked inside. It looked way different than when I first saw it. Someone had cleaned it. "Did someone clean up this place while I was recovering?" Doctor Who asked. Sherlock looked away. "High functioning sociopaths can't leave a room a mess." Sherlock stated. "You cleaned all of that up by yourself!?" Doctor Who asked. Sherlock nodded with a blank face. Doctor Who jumped up slightly and hugged him, then let go and winced. "Ooh boy! I can't recover from those as much as I could 50 years ago!" Doctor Who said with a small smile. There were different sections for each doctor. "Wow, this is so cool!" I said while looking around again. Sherlock walked Doctor Who to his bed and Doctor Who sat down. "Are you hungry Who? I could make you something to eat." I asked. "Ooh, would you mind making fish sticks and custard? JUST NO PEARS PLEASE! OR APPLES! APPLES ARE RUBBISH!" he said. I chuckled and took out a large bowl of custard from the fridge. I put it on the counter and got the fish sticks from the freezer. I put them in the microwave, waited, and then took them out and put them on a plate. I then took both over to Doctor Who. He took both from me. "Thank you Y/N!" he said. He dipped the fish stick into the custard then ate it. Supernatural looked grossed out, even though I'm sure he's seen Doctor Who do this all the time. Sherlock didn't look phased. "Well, I'm glad you feel better Doc. I left Homestuck and Hetalia alone so I'll go back to them." I said. Doctor Who chuckled. "Do you fancy him Y/N?~" he asked. I laughed. "I forgot to tell you! Heta and I are dating." I said. "That's great! I always though Hetalia was ladies man." Doctor Who said with a wink. I blushed slightly then said goodbye and went back to Hetalia. I was about to open the door when I noticed something red on it. I froze, realizing that it was blood. I opened the door getting the stuff on my hand. I ran inside and found Hetalia Homestuck covered in blood with pools surrounding them. Yandere Simulator fandom was there with a knife. I screamed and she turned around. "You MONSTER! How could you do that!?" I said. She froze and looked at me in terror. "N-No!….W-Wait….." she said. Then she crumpled to the floor onto her knees. "Now senpai will never notice me…" she said. Then she got up and ran out of the room.

"Is she gone?" Hetalia asked while lifting his head slightly. I ran over to him and glomped him. "I thought you were dead!" I said while getting teary eyed. Hetalia hugged me back close and wiped my eyes. "Hey, hey. It's okay. We were just playing along. She stabbed us with a retractable knife the the guys in black gave her." Hetalia said. I sniffled. "W-What is she going to do now that I won't notice her?" I asked. "She'll probably get another senpai.~" Hetalia said with a chuckle. I smiled a bit. Homestuck looked at us both. "I ship it." he mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Y/N's POV**

Homestuck told me and Heta that he felt better. "That fight was pretty bad ass." I said. "It sure felt like it." Homestuck said. I chuckled. "I wish we could have one day where I didn't have to fear for your, or my own life." I said. "That's not very likely since this school is full of unstable insane people." Homestuck said. "Well, everyone in fandoms are like that at one point or another." I said. I know I'm like that at least twice a day when I go on Tumblr. "By the way, did you guys see this?" I said while holding up my phone. I had found a blog that was titled fandomstuck. Hetalia and Homestuck looked at it. "That's me!" Hetalia yelled. "And that's Supernatural! Is he kissing someone!? IS THAT ME!?" Homestuck screamed. "This whole blog created representations of fandoms without knowing any of you exist!" I said. "Is that me and Homestuck!?" Hetalia asked. "They have a shit ton of ships guys." I stated. "Am I really that short?" Homestuck asked. "Guys! You're missing the point!" I said while taking the phone away. They looked at me. "If they created them, then maybe the government will let people know you exist!" I said. Hetalia gasped. "Good thinking Y/N!" Hetalia said excitedly. Hetalia, Homestuck and I walked over to Doctor Who's room to tell him Sherlock and Supernatural. "WHY DO THEY SHIP ME WITH HOMESTUCK!?" Supernatural screeched. "OH GET OVER IT." Homestuck said. "GUYS! LET'S JUST TELL TUMBLR!" I said getting frustrated. Supernatural huffed. "I love my fanart!" Doctor Who said. Sherlock kept staring at the Doc/Sher. I smacked him and we all headed to Tumblr's office. "Tumblr! We have an idea for you all to finally be able to leave the school!" I said. His chair was turned so we couldn't see him. "Tumblr! Did you hear her!?" Hetalia asked. The chair turned around to show a guy in a black suit. "It was about time anyway for contest winner to leave." he said. I took a step back. "W-What are you talking about?" I asked. A group of guys in black suits walked in. Some held back the fandoms, and one picked me up and held me tight. "Hey! Let go!" I said while struggling. "We have all the data we need. Goodbye Y/N." the guy in the chair said. "No! No! Stop!" I pleaded. The guy holding me started walking out of the room. "Y/N! Y/N!" Hetalia screamed while trying to hit the man holding him. Supernatural had almost gotten out of the guys grasp, but he injected something into Supernatural that made him pass out. Hetalia was getting extremely angry and grabbed the guy holding him's hand. He flipped him over and ran after me. More guys in black suits came and tackled him. I watched teary eyed, not being able to do anything.

"You can't do this!" I said. The guy didn't speak. "I'll do whatever it takes to come back!" I said in desperation. "That's why you won't remember any of this." the guy said. I froze in terror. "NO! NO! PLEASE!" I pleaded more. I kept struggling and flailing. The guy held me in one arm and took out a cloth. "STOP!" I gave out one final plea before he put the cloth over my mouth. I started to lose consciousness. No…...please…..Heta…..I love…..y-


	30. Chapter 30

**Y/N's POV**

Bright light forced me to open my eyes. I groaned and put my pillow on my face. Damn sunlight waking me up. I put the pillow down and got up from my bed. At least it was Saturday. I can get more sleep tomorrow. I stretched then got clothes out for me to change into. I got changed and walked out of my room. "Morning mom." I greeted, as my mom was always in the kitchen before I woke up. Today was different I guess. There was a bright pink sticky note on the fridge. I walked over and read it. "Morning sweetie!~ Your father and I will be back at 6, there's food in the fridge. Don't watch Angel Beats and die on the floor. Love you." it said. She knows me too well. I crumpled it up and and threw it on the table. I opened the fridge and got out cereal and milk. Then I closed the fridge and got a bowl and spoon. I made the cereal then put the stuff back. I sat down then started eating. I guess it'll be a lazy anime day today. I ate another spoonful of my cereal, and almost had a heart attack. "WHO IS HAVING A BAD TIME!?" I asked. I immediately got off the chair when I heard muffled Megalovania in the distance. "Man, that would be awesome if someone did have their sins crawling down their back." I said with a sigh. That's when someone broke down my door. "AH HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and went to grab a knife. Instead of getting shot, or stabbed, or who knows what else, I got hugged from behind. "Y/N! You bitch we finally found you!" the guy said. I turned around and saw the man, he had giant black wings and looked like a crazy Supernatural cosplayer. "What the shit is going on!?" I asked. The smile he had on his face was gone. "Stop being stupid! You know it's me!" he said. "I have no idea who the hell you are!" I said. "Don't worry, Hetalia can probably fix you." he said while carrying me with one arm. "Hetalia!? The fandom already dragged me to hell!" I said. Dang it Y/N! This isn't the time to talk like Tumblr! I struggled to get out of this guy's grip. "Let me go ass hat!" I said. "Trust me Y/N, you'll be glad I won't." he said. I grabbed his wing and bent it. He dropped me, I got hurt slightly but got up and ran. "HELP! THIS CRAZY COSPLAYER IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!" I screamed. As I ran I saw a shadow fly over me, too small to be a bird. I looked up and saw the cosplayer flying. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?" I asked loudly to no one. He swooped down and grabbed me. He landed then started carrying me again, this time in a way I couldn't grab at his wings. "Why do you want to kidnap me!? I just want to get fat by eating snack and watching anime all day!" I pleaded. "Y/N, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." he said. "That's exactly what all kidnappers say! And how do you know my name!?" I asked.

"I can't believe you forgot me so easily. " he said. "ANOTHER KIDNAPPER LINE!" I yelled. "Where the hell is Undertale when you need them!?" he mumbled under his breath. I started crying until another person walked up to my kidnapper. Thank jegus! I'm safe! Or, so I though. "Supernatural! You found her!~" the guy said. I'm doomed! "Please! Let me go home!" I said while crying. "Shit shit! How do I make it stop!?" the guy, I guess he calls himself Supernatural, said. The other guy put his hands on my face. "Shh.~ It's okay Y/N. We're your friends. And I'm a little more." the guy said. He had a weird curl like Italy does. "I don't have a boyfriend! I have Netflix!" I argued. "Hetalia, do the spell already!" Supernatural said. "I can't. I don't have everything I need yet." Hetalia said. "Seriously, WHO ARE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE AND WHAT ARE YOU ON!?" I asked.


	31. Chapter 31

**Y/N's POV**

"Well, I'm your boyfriend!~" Hetalia said with a smile. "What? That's impossible! I don't like real life boys." I said. Hetalia laughed. "Well, I am technically named after an anime.~ I'm the Hetalia fandom!" he said. Maybe if I play along with their delusions, I can trick them and run away? "The…..Hetalia fandom?" I asked acting like that could be a real thing. "Are you starting to remember!?" Hetalia asked. "Heta!" I said with a loving smile. I saw Supernatural smile and put me down. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, which seemed to have a better effect than the wing grab. I then started running again. Supernatural could fly, that's the only reason he caught me! That Hetalia guy will never- I stopped dead in my tracks when Hetalia was in front of me. "How can you run that fast!?" I asked while stepping back. "Y/N, it breaks my heart for you to lie to me." Hetalia said with a frown. "WHY SHOULD I GIVE A CRAP ABOUT MAKING MY KIDNAPPER SAD!?" I yelled. I saw his lip tremble. He burst into tears. Why is he sad? I've never met him before! I was going to run again, but seeing him cry made me feel bad. "H-Hey! Stop that! You kidnapped me! I should be the one crying!" I said. "Y/N…..I've missed you so much and you don't even remember me!" Hetalia sobbed. I took a cautious step towards him. "C'mon, if you were in my shoes, wouldn't this all look sketchy?" I said. Hetalia sniffled. "M-Maybe we should have told Supernatural to be more gentle…"Hetalia said while looking down. He sounded so sincere. "WHAT PUMPKIN!?" someone behind me asked. Before I could turn around, something orange was smashed on my head. I fell over.

 **Hetalia's POV**

"HOMESTUCK! I WAS GETTING THROUGH TO HER!" I screamed. "Yea, but we need a shit ton of stuff and she might freak out if she saw me or Undertale." Homestuck explained. I sighed. My amnesiac girlfriend just got smashed on the head with a pumpkin. This isn't even the strangest thing to ever happen to me. I picked Y/N up and got the pumpkin off of her head. Supernatural walked over to us while holding his sensitive area. "Why am I one that keeps getting hurt!?" he asked while wincing. "Let's go get the stuff, and get our Y/N back." I said. Homestuck and Supernatural nodded as we headed off. Supernatural had stolen a Chevy Impala, he complained the whole time Homestuck and I were driving. "The new ones are so less cool than the 1967 model!" he kept saying. Homestuck almost punched him three times. We drove around, and Supernatural made sure nobody saw Y/N passed out in the backseat. I got everything I needed and we all headed back to our base of operations. Supernatural had a key to Doctor Who's Tardis and let us in.


	32. Chapter 32

**Y/N's POV**

Oh crap my head hurts. I slowly opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Hetalia's had Germany on it. I sat straight up. Hetalia! I have to get my thoughts together, what was the last thing that happened? Homestuck hit me on the head with a freaking pumpkin! Ass butt. I tried getting off the bed, and fell. Apparently it was a bunk bed. I rubbed my head and looked around. I almost had a heart attack at the sight. "THE TARDIS!?" I screamed to myself. Holy shit! I quickly stood up and marveled at the sight. I thought I would only get to see this in my dreams! Wait, I need to see where the others are and find out what happened while I was gone! "Heta! Doctor Who! Supernatural!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the large room. "Well, since no one's here I'm gonna mess with the buttons." I said. I ran over to the control panel and pressed a big button. A door opened revealing my friends standing there. "I told you she would press the biggest one!" Doctor Who said. I immediately ran up and hugged as many of them as I could. "Guys! I was so bored without you!" I said. Doctor Who and Hetalia hugged back tightly. Supernatural and Homestuck were acting like they didn't like the hug, but I could tell they were happy. I let go of them, Hetalia and Doctor Who did too. "Y/N, I'm so glad you remember us again!" Hetalia said teary eyed. I smiled widely at him. "I'm so sorry I ever forgot." I said. Hetalia wiped his eyes and smiled back. "How did you guys find me though? How did you get out of the school?" I asked. "Well, losing you made a lot of us do things that might make the news in my show." Supernatural stated. Every time the news was on in Supernatural it was a grizzly murder or a bad guy. "Did you go…?" I asked while trailing off. Supernatural nodded. "You guys killed them all?" I asked. They started to look ashamed. "But we had to. There was no other choice." Hetalia said. "That's a lot of murder. Genocide, I'm surprised Undertale didn't stop that from happening." I said. "Well, it's not like she could take 2/3rds of the big three plus Homestuck and Hetalia." Supernatural said. "So how did you find me?" I asked again. "Supernatural is great at tracking." Doctor Who said. "Wait, is the whole school out!?" I asked. "No, that would've created mass hysteria. We left someone in charge back there and went to go find you." Homestuck said. "That was a good idea, but what will all of you do? The government was supporting you guys." I said. Homestuck, Hetalia, and Supernatural looked down. "We….didn't think that far ahead." Hetalia said.


	33. Chapter 33

**Y/N's POV**

"Guys, isn't it obvious?" I asked. They looked at me. "No, what do you have in mind?" Supernatural asked. "We ask the fan girls to help!" I said. "You're right! They would definitely help out their fandoms!" Hetalia said. "First we need to get word out about you guys. Supernatural, I know you can break us into a news station." I said. "Damn right I can." Supernatural said. "When we get there we'll need to plead our case. To make sure people believe us we'll need to show off some pretty cool powers." I said. "I'll get Undertale." Homestuck said. "Great! Let's do it!" I said with determination. Doctor Who set the coordinates for the nearest new station. After we landed, Supernatural went in first. I heard a lot of punches, kicks,and-OH GOD HE JUST THREW SOMEONE OUT A WINDOW. Oh wait that was a chair with a jacket on it. Thank god. Supernatural walked back out. "All clear." He said. We all headed inside of the news station. "Is Undertale coming?" I asked Homestuck. "Yep. They should be here any-" Homestuck was cut off by Undertale teleporting in. "Perfect!" I grabbed Undertale by the hand and got in front of the camera. Hetalia turned it on and signaled we were broadcasting. "Hello. My name is F/N L/N." I introduced. "Hey! It's your best friend! Undertale, the Undertale fandom!" Undertale greeted. "You all know me as the contest winner. What you don't know, is that the school was full of the representations of fandoms. The government has been keeping this a secret. The fandoms rose up, so we could show you they exist!" I said. Undertale appeared a gatser blaster. "You think I'm lying? How many reporters even know about Undertale!?" I yelled. Undertale accidently fired. "Whoops!" they said. "We need your help fan girls. Without the support of the government, the fandoms don't have anywhere to go. We can allow you guys to go to school with them! We just need money for it." I pleaded. I heard police sirens. "Please, you need to believe me. These fandoms need you. They need your help." Hetalia signalled we done and I relaxed. "We've got trouble guys!" Supernatural said. The police were trying to break down the door. "Guys! You need to get out of here!" I said. "You're coming with us Y/N." Supernatural said as he picked me up. "I know that Nat! Put me down!" I said. Undertale teleported us all out.


	34. The End

**Y/N's POV**

Undertale teleported us to a park. Supernatural put me down. "Undertale why are we in a park!?" I asked. "You'll see." they said. A group of girls ran over to us. "Oh my god that broadcast was true!" one squealed. Three girls were touching Supernatural's hair, wings, and jacket. He looked pissed off. "The Hetalia fandom! The Hell no one escapes from." a girl said. Hetalia chuckled. "This is just fans that saw us in the park! Imagine how many more people are willing to help us!" Undertale said. I smiled.

After a few weeks, we had got some things sorted out. People who weren't in fandoms started to understand more and not freak out about a guy with wings or a literal monster. I had to move back into the school. Who else was going to help run it? Tumblr? He can't even run a website with all those horrible updates that make people angry. I'm only a teenager and I've started running a school for fandoms and and fans to co-exist. The donations are always flooding in. The school is what everyone's always dreamed of. My parents couldn't be happier. I've got a job, a boyfriend, and tons of friends. I also took Tumblr's awesome office. It helps when I'm doing boring legal work. I do get a lot of time off though. Fandoms volunteered to take shifts running some things. The fandoms also seem really happy hanging out with their fans. I was sitting in my office when there was a knock at the door. "Y/N? It's Heta!~" Hetalia said. "Come in!" I said. Hetalia walked in and closed the door behind himself. "How's being a boss going?" he asked. "It's kinda busy but it's not too bad." I said. He sat down on my desk. "How about you take a break and come with me somewhere?~" he said. I chuckled. "Where would the somewhere be?" I asked. "It's a surprise!" He said. I stood up and stretched. "Sounds good Hetalia." I said. He got off the desk and took my hand. We took a walk together. I kept asking where we were going and he just told me to wait every time. We walked pretty far, and got to the front of the school. "Why here?" I asked. "Just wait." He said. Suddenly a banner dropped down. A bunch of fandoms appeared holding party stuff. I gasped and Hetalia smiled. "Surprise Y/N!" he said. Supernatural, Sherlock, Undertale, and Doctor Who walked in front of me. "What's all this?" I asked happily. "We wanted to thank you for help all of us!" Undertale said. "So we're throwing one hell of a party!" Supernatural said. "Can we afford it?" I asked. "C'mon Y/N. We've got fans all over the world donating and your asking that?" Supernatural said. I laughed. "Then let's party until we can't feel feelings!" I yelled. Everyone cheered.

 **The End.**


End file.
